Without a Memory
by Mertz
Summary: Sequel to Assassins, enjoy. Rated M for adult language and content.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the sequel to Assassins. Thanks to the many people who requested the sequel, it wouldn't have happened without it.

Special thanks to BlueLionSTL, CMS and Wade Wells for their input and pressure… I'm getting quite used to hearing, "Hurry up!!" ;)

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 1

Mertz

__________________________________________

Without a Memory:

On Planet Doom, Lotor sits at the dinner table in his father's castle watching Merla as she delicately sips her wine. She is dressed in a long, deep blue, low cut gown, her long pink hair flowing behind her. She notices Lotor watching her and gently licks her lips to get the last taste of the wine.

Lotor watches her tongue and is instantly aroused but does nothing to show his interest. He turns his gaze away from Merla and begins speaking once again with his father. Merla sits and silently fumes but doesn't show any outward sign of her irritation. _Damn him and his arrogance. For the last six months, since I failed to have Allura killed, I have been trying to win his affection and the fool still fights it._

Haggar sits near King Zarkon and mentally laughs at the two at the other end of the table. She strokes her cat and continues to watch as Lotor tries to hide his sexual interest in Queen Merla while Merla tries to seduce him. Not because she wants Prince Lotor, but because she wants to share in his future kingdom of Planet Doom.

Merla finishes her dinner, stands and looks at Lotor, "Care for some evening air?"

Lotor smiles at her haughtily before he stands, "Why not."

Lotor walks up to her, offering her his arm. Merla turns her head to the side slightly before she finally smiles seductively at him and takes it. King Zarkon smiles to himself as he watches the pair walk out of the dining hall together. He turns to Haggar, "Let's hope that idiot son of mine doesn't blow it this time with Merla. We need her empire."

Haggar says nothing but stands and slowly follows them.

Lotor leads Merla out to a balcony overlooking the dreariness of Planet Doom. Merla turns to him and smiles as she raises her hand to lightly caress his chest, "Lotor, why do we play these games?"

Lotor studies Merla's eyes as she smiles up into his, _Be my love…_ Lotor narrows his eyes at her, "Do not try your mind games with me Merla."

Merla drops the smile and glares at him, "Fine, let us speak plainly. You need my empire and I need the Doom Empire. Only a marriage between us will accomplish that."

Lotor turns away from her, "Never. The only woman for me is Allura."

Merla grabs his shoulder and forces him to face her again, "Then you are a fool! She is married to Keith, no longer a virgin and beyond your reach. Get over your sick obsession with her."

Lotor glares at her, "She will be made a widow soon enough and then she will be my Queen." With that he stomps off the balcony.

Merla screams out her frustration as Haggar walks onto the balcony. Haggar chuckles, "Easy my Queen, we wouldn't want Lotor knowing he can get under your skin."

Merla turns to glare at Haggar, "What does it matter when that fool can't see reality past his own desires."

Haggar chuckles, "Yes…Prince Lotor's obsession with the Queen of Arus is foolish in the extreme." She turns her evil gaze to Merla, "Why don't you kill her?"

Merla turns her yellow gaze to Haggar, "I tried to have her killed and it failed miserably as you know. I was forced to promise Lotor that I would not hire any more assassins."

Haggar smiles at her, "Yes…but did you promise you wouldn't try to kill her? With Allura out of the way Lotor would be bound to turn to you."

Merla turns her gaze away from Haggar as she thinks, "No I didn't…but how would I get to her?" She turns her gaze back to Haggar, "She is entirely too well guarded."

Haggar nods to her, "You could take control of her mind and have her leave the castle."

Merla shakes her head, "No, she would only be followed by that husband of hers. He watches her every movement." Merla stops and stares past Haggar, "Wait a minute…her husband." She gets excited, "I could take control of his mind and make him kill her."

Haggar makes a noise as she shakes her head, "I don't think his mind is weak enough for you to take control of my Queen."

Merla starts pacing the balcony, thinking. She finally stops and smiles evilly, "There is a way it would work."

__________________________________________

Lance groans as he rolls over and picks himself up off the mat. Cat stands over him, her hands on her hips, "Come on handsome…you can do better than that."

Lance manages to get to a standing position but doesn't advance as he holds his side tenderly, "Are you trying to kill me before the wedding?"

Cat smiles salaciously at him, "Of course not handsome. But it would be nice for you to last longer than two seconds against me…"

Lance arches a brow at her, "I thought I proved last night I could last longer than you…"

Cat narrows her eyes at him as his face lights up with a wicked smile. Cat finally smiles back at him then steps toward him, "Would you like to try to prove that one again?"

Lance continues to smile not realizing what she was up to until it is too late and Cat flips him on his back again then sits on his chest holding him down. Her emerald eyes dancing with laughter as Lance tries to catch his breath, Cat leans down and lightly licks his lips, "You still need to prove it…"

Lance groans loudly, "You are evil…"

Cat's musical laughter fills the air. Lance takes advantage of her distraction and flips them over so he lands on top of her, holding her arms above her head while he smiles down at her, "So how are you going to get out of this one my sweet?"

Cat smiles up at him before she leans up to kiss him again. Lance leans down to deepen the kiss as Cat slips her knee between his legs and starts pushing it against his groin. Lance pulls back from the kiss and glares at her, "You wouldn't dare…"

Cat arches a brow at him, "Wouldn't I?" as she continues to push her knee into him.

Lance narrows his eyes, "Not if you want to have children someday…"

She makes a dramatic sigh and pulls her knee away from him, "Well…to save our future children…" then smiles wickedly up at him. Lance rolls his eyes at her then rolls off of her when he hears, "Get a room will you two?"

Keith enters the room laughing at the sight before him, followed by Hunk and Pidge. Keith smiles wickedly at Lance as he slowly gets to his feet, holding his side, "Problems Lieutenant?"

Lance glares at Keith, "None at all, Commander."

Keith's eyes are dancing with laughter as he looks at Cat who is standing there looking quite innocent, "Is he lasting longer than two seconds against you yet?"

Lance continues to glare at Keith but Cat just smiles at him, "He is improving." Cat takes a step closer to Keith, "Want to show him how it is done?"

Keith raises an eyebrow at her, "Bored?"

Cat shrugs, "Just looking for a little better workout. With Lance I barely break a sweat."

Keith smiles as Lance grumbles, "Barely breaks a sweat…"

Keith tries to lose the smile as Lance turns and glares at him once more, before turning back to Cat, "Very well…as long as you don't say anything to Allura. She tends to get upset when you and I spar…"

Cat raises an eyebrow at him, "Why?"

Keith grimaces as he runs his hand through his hair, "Oh…because I usually have bruises afterward."

Lance finally starts laughing, "So I'm not the only one who gets beaten…"

Keith ignores Lance and turns back to Cat, "Choice of weapon?"

Cat smiles wickedly, "Staffs"

Keith rolls his eyes and walks onto the gym mat. Hunk, Pidge and Lance go sit near the mat to watch as Cat walks to the weapons hanging on the wall and pulls off two staffs. She approaches Keith and throws one at him, which he catches.

Cat begins twisting the staff around in her hands as Keith watches her from a defensive stance. Lance elbows Hunk, "Watch this…" as she finally attacks Keith and then they become a blur of moving bodies. The sound of the staffs hitting is continuous as each tries to get an advantage over the other. Keith finally does a round house kick and brings the staff around after Cat's legs. She flips backward to avoid both then swings the staff down hard managing to hit Keith hard on his left hand.

Keith swears as he jumps backward and shakes his hand trying to bring back feeling. Cat smiles at him as Keith finally takes the staff, turns it around in his hands and attacks Cat. He keeps spinning, kicking and swinging the staff around forcing Cat to back up until she trips over Lance and lands in his lap.

Keith finally stops and smiles as Lance wraps his arms around Cat, "Honey, if you wanted to sit on my lap all you needed to do was ask…" as he kisses her cheek.

Cat glares at Lance then pulls herself up out of his lap while glaring at Keith, "That was dirty…"

Keith laughs at her, "But effective."

Cat raises her staff to begin again but Keith holds up his hand to stop her, "I think we are done here. Besides I need to grab a shower and get out on patrol soon."

Cat rolls her eyes but takes the staff back from Keith as he waves at the guys and leaves the gym.

_________________________________________

Keith exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and heads for his dresser. He looks down at his hand and grimaces as he notices it is swelling. He tugs lightly on his wedding ring and flinches in slight pain before he manages to remove it.

He reaches up and puts it in the box on his dresser that holds his cuff links and military medals as the door to the room opens and Allura walks in. She raises an eyebrow at her husband's lack of attire, "What if I would have been Nanny?"

Keith smiles at her, "I would hope Nanny would know to knock on our bedroom door before she walks in."

Allura smiles seductively at him as she finishes approaching him. She leans up for a kiss, her hand running along Keith's chest before drifting down to the towel and loosening it so it falls off his hips.

Keith laughs against her mouth breaking the kiss. He kisses her nose as her hands drift around him to cup his firm buttocks, "You are insatiable."

Allura laughs lightly as her hands drift up his arms to wrap around his neck as she presses her body against his, "You don't really mind do you?" before nibbling on his lips again.

Keith pretends to think about it for a moment and lets out a deep sigh, "Well…I did say for better or for worse…"

Allura pulls back slapping Keith in the chest as he breaks out laughing. She turns away from him, giving him her back and crosses her arms as if annoyed. Keith continues to chuckle as he steps behind her and wraps his arms around her before kissing her neck, "I love you Allura…"

Allura relaxes against him and wraps her arms around his, intertwining their fingers, "That's cheating…how can I be annoyed with you now?"

Keith nuzzles her neck making her shiver, "You can't be…"

Allura tightens her fingers in his, then pulls his left hand up, "Where's your ring?"

Keith sighs as he pulls away from her, "I hurt my hand while working out this morning. It's nothing serious, but the hand is swelling enough that the ring was getting a little too tight."

Allura grasps his hand once more to check it herself before pulling it up to her lips to kiss it. Keith steps closer to her and wraps his arms around her, hugging her. He kisses her forehead and then pulls away to walk back to his dresser and opens a drawer, pulling out briefs.

Allura walks up behind him and touches his shoulders while she kisses his back, "Going somewhere?"

Keith turns back to face her smiling, "Yes…it's my turn for patrol. I need to get in the lion so I can get back in time for dinner."

Allura sighs disappointedly, "Can't you switch with Lance?" as her fingers roam across his chest.

Keith grasps her fingers to stop them, "Not today love." He leans down and kisses her lightly then smiles into her sapphire eyes seductively, "I'll make it up to you tonight…" he lifts her hand and kisses the back of it, "I promise."

__________________________________________

Two hours later Keith completes his loop then radios in, "Come in control."

Lance's voice echoes back at him, "This is control."

Keith smiles as Lance's face appears on his video prompt, "Everything is clear, I'm heading back for the castle."

Lance sighs, "Good thing…Allura has been pacing. Apparently you promised her something?"

Keith laughs, "Tell her I'm on my way home and I'll keep my promise."

Lance smiles at Keith sardonically, "Sounds like someone is a little whipped."

Keith raises his eyebrow at Lance, "Just wait until you are married Lance…I'm sure Cat will have you whipped into shape in no time. In fact, didn't she whip your ass in the gym this morning?"

Lance grimaces into the monitor making Keith laugh, "You needn't rub it in that my fiancée can kick my ass Keith…"

Keith chuckles, "Sore spot?"

Lance groans, "In more ways than one…"

Keith breaks out laughing then stops when his radar beeps. He checks his systems as Lance asks, "What's that?"

Keith flips the screen to live radar, "Unidentified ships coming in, sector seven."

Lance can be heard flipping switches and swearing, "Hang tight Keith, I'm hitting the alarms and scrambling the rest of the team."

Keith flinches as he feels Black being hit by something, "Move your asses." before he loses sight of Lance on the screen as his communications shut down.

Swearing Keith begins defensive moves as he turns Black around to fight the oncoming ships then yells as Black is hit in the head by a barrage of missiles. Bracing himself Keith tries to pull up on the controls as Black heads for the ground, "Come on dammit! Respond!" then falls forward in the seat as Black crashes into the ground.

Keith groans as he slowly sits back up in the command chair and shakes his head trying to clear it. Feeling something sliding alongside his face Keith reaches up, pulls off his helmet and reaches with his hand to touch it and pulls his hand away to find blood on his glove. Grimacing Keith looks up at the monitors to see a ship landing beside his lion.

Keith pulls at the controls but when the lion doesn't respond he pulls the key out of the ignition and opens a side compartment in the lion, placing the key inside of it before shutting it and locking it with a code. He presses buttons for the communication systems, "Control come in please."

Swearing when all he hears is static he grabs his gun from his side holster and hits the emergency exit button for the lion. Dropping to the ground, then falling groaning in pain, Keith quickly rises and points the gun at the oncoming robot soldiers and opens fire.

Keith ducks behind the lion's leg as the robots return fire before rising again to fire, however a blast hits him in the chest throwing him back against the lion. His head exploding in pain as it hits the side of the lion, Keith cries out before the world goes black.

__________________________________________

Queen Merla paces near her ship as she waits for the robots to return. She turns as her Lieutenant gestures to the bots coming through the trees, Keith's limp body held between two of them. She smiles malevolently as they approach her, "He better be alive…"

The lead robot responds, "He is Majesty, he is only unconscious."

Queen Merla looks down as she hears Keith groan. She pulls up his chin as his eyes flutter open and he manages to mutter, "Who you?" before his eyes close and he loses consciousness once more.

Queen Merla smiles evilly, "Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 2

Mertz

__________________________________________

Allura is close to panicking as she pushes Blue lion as fast as it will go. She can hear Lance's voice as he continuously tries to raise Keith on the radio after losing him while in the control room. Following the tracer in Black lion they finally approach its location to find it on the ground on its side, blast damage visible to the side and head of the lion.

Allura tries to push down her fear as Lance swears, "Let's get down there quick!"

All four land their lions with Lance and Pidge reaching Black lion before Allura and Hunk. They watch as Lance exits the lion holding Black lion's key and Keith's helmet, blood visible inside of it. Allura's eyes go from the visible blood in the helmet to Lance's eyes as she pales and begins to waver. Lance grabs her to steady her and turns to Hunk and Pidge, "Get up in the lions and scan for life signs in the area. Keith managed to put the lion key in the lock box so he was conscious when he crashed. Find him."

Both run for their lions as Lance lets the helmet drop to the ground to grab Allura's shoulders, "He's alive Allura, we will find him."

Allura nods as tears run down her cheeks and her body begins to shake, "Where would he go Lance? Keith wouldn't hide from us."

Lance grimaces knowing that Keith would never just run out on them, likely he was taken. Allura starts to sink to the ground and Lance hauls her back up to her feet, "Allura, you need to keep it together and help us find him."

Allura continues to cry and Lance shakes her, "Dammit Allura I need you to help us. I can't find Keith and hold you up."

Lance manages to get through to her and she takes a step away from Lance and wipes her eyes. She finally pulls her quivering chin up and faces Lance, "What do you need me to do?"

Lance takes a deep breath, "Right now I want you to get back into Blue and get back to the castle. If they took Keith they could decide to come back for you as well. I need to know you are safe Allura."

Allura opens her mouth to argue then stops when Lance grabs her shoulders again, "I need to know you are safe Allura. The best thing you can do is get to the castle and stay near Cat."

Allura finally nods then slowly makes her way back to her lion. Lance watches her take off, then turns back to Black lion.

__________________________________________

Keith opens his eyes slowly, his head throbbing, to hear soft music playing in the background. He puts his hand to his forehead to try to ease the throbbing as he lifts his head and looks around to find he is lying in a canopied bed. He notices he is wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else.

Keith pushes himself to a sitting position to find the room is dimly lit as he tries to look around. The walls are a scarlet red with candles burning in different corners of the room. Looking up he is surprised to see a mirror above the bed.

"My love…you are finally awake."

Keith turns his head toward the feminine voice to see a beautiful woman, her yellow eyes glowing in the near darkness, dressed in a flowing dark blue robe, her long pink hair flowing around her. She slowly approaches the end of the bed and climbs onto it on her knees. She crawls toward Keith, her hand moving along his leg as she gets closer to him. _Be my love…_ Keith shakes his head trying to clear the whispering in it, "Who are you?"

She continues to move her hand up his hip, then along his chest, gently caressing him before her eyes meet his, "Queen Merla…don't you remember me my love?"

Keith studies her as the whispering continues, _You are my love… Be with me my love…_ Keith puts his hand to his forehead once more trying to stop the throbbing and whispering, "No…I don't remember anything…" Keith looks up into the mirror above the bed once more, not even recognizing the face staring up at him before turning his gaze back to Merla, "What the hell happened to me? Why can't I remember?"

Merla moves her hand to his cheek, "You are safe now Keith…you are home again, where you belong, with me."

Keith pushes back away from Merla then stops when he sees the hurt look on her face, "What did you call me?"

Merla studies his eyes, "You are Keith, champion of my kingdom and my heart." _You are my love Keith…you love me…_

Keith closes his eyes trying to clear his mind. He reopens them a moment later, "What happened to me?"

Merla sits beside him, allowing her long legs to become uncovered. Keith's eyes drift along her legs for a moment before his gaze meets hers again. Merla smiles seductively at him, "I rescued you from the evil forces on Planet Arus. They had kidnapped you when you were out on a mission to secure our defenses."

She reaches forward to caress his cheek, "It took me a month to get you back from them. However you were injured in the battle. " _You are my love…you will do anything for me…_

Keith shakes his head to clear it again, "Planet Arus? Why does that sound familiar?"

Merla grasps his hand and stares intently into his eyes, "They have been attacking us for years Keith. Their evil queen, Allura, she was behind your kidnapping. They knew they would cripple our defenses if they had you."

Merla allows tears to run out of her eyes, "I thought I had lost you my love…" then lays her head against his chest and wraps her arms around him. _You love me Keith…show me you love me…_

Unable to resist the thoughts in his head Keith wraps his arms around Merla, "It is alright my Queen. I'm back now and those who have made you suffer will pay."

Merla sees her reflection in a mirror across from her bed and smiles to herself maliciously. _Now he is mine…_

__________________________________________

Lance leaves the launch tube and watches as Pidge and Hunk join him. Hunk looks grimly at him as Coran lowers the dais and finally questions them, "What did you find?"

Hunk growls out, "No sign of Keith anywhere, the bastards took him."

Coran's eyes drift over Hunk's visible tension before his gaze moves to Lance, "Who took him?"

Lance wearily wipes his face, "I found tracks that showed signs of someone being dragged and followed them. Looks like Keith was knocked out and dragged to another ship. The prints were from robots, so I can only assume Planet Doom and Lotor." He runs his hands through his hair agitated, "How is Allura holding up?"

Coran sighs, "She is in her room with Caitlin. Other than that I do not know." Coran moves back to the dais, "We need to contact Planet Pollux and get Sven here to cover for Black lion."

Lance steps up on the dais beside him, "I'm hoping he still has spies on Planet Doom as well. They could locate Keith for us so we can launch a rescue attempt."

Coran nods then works on the communications monitor.

_________________________________________

Lance walks down the hall, but instead of going to his and Cat's room he walks into the royal family's corridor. He walks up to Allura and Keith's room and knocks on the door lightly. He hears Cat's voice saying, "Enter" and then walks in.

Lance enters the room to see Caitlin standing near the bed. She visibly relaxes when she sees Lance and glances at the bed before walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. Lance accepts the comfort, holding Cat tightly to him before he pulls back, "How is Allura?"

Cat grimaces, "I knocked her out with a pressure point and then had Dr. Gorma inject her with a sedative. I'm hoping she will be calmer when she awakens. What did you find out?"

Lance tells Cat of finding Black lion on the ground, the key in the lock box, tracking the prints and his assumptions of who took Keith, "We've contacted Sven. He and Romelle will be here in the morning. He is making contact with his spies on Planet Doom to try to locate Keith. Hunk and Pidge are in the repair bay working on Black."

He walks away from Cat and over to the bed to look at Allura. Her face is pale and there was visible proof that she had been crying. Lance wearily settles into a chair near the bed and Cat sits down on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. He lightly kisses Cat's lips as he sighs, "We better stay with Allura tonight. I don't want her alone when she awakens."

Cat studies Lance as she pushes his hair out of his eyes, "Why don't you go rest love. I'll stay with her tonight. You won't be any good to Keith or Allura if you are too exhausted to think tomorrow."

Lance opens his mouth to argue only to meet Cat's intense emerald gaze when she grabs his chin, "I mean it handsome. If you don't go to bed I'll knock your ass out too." Cat pulls herself up off his lap, and then pulls his arm helping him rise.

Lance pulls her into his arms for one more hug, "I love you Cat…"

Cat sighs as she tightens her grip on Lance, "I love you too handsome, now go to bed."

Lance pulls away from her and slowly leaves the room.

_________________________________________

Allura sighs in her sleep as she slowly begins to awaken and hears quiet voices speaking around her. She opens her eyes to find she is lying on her side facing Keith's undisturbed side of the bed. Remembering the events of yesterday, tears run out of Allura's eyes as she grabs his pillow, holding it close to inhale his scent. The voices quiet as a sob escapes Allura's throat and she pushes her face into the pillow.

"Allura?" Allura can finally discern Romelle's quiet voice as she sits on the bed beside her and strokes Allura's hair.

Allura remains where she is until she feels a hand pulling on her shoulder. She slowly turns over to see both Cat and Romelle watching her, concern showing in their gazes. Allura looks away from Romelle to Cat, "They haven't found him yet have they? Keith would be here with me if they had found him…"

Cat's eyes show sadness as she slowly shakes her head, "Not yet love, but do not give up hope."

Allura closes her eyes and allows the tears to flow before she pushes away from Romelle and rises from the bed. She walks over to her closet and pulls out some clothes, throwing them on as quickly as she can. Romelle walks toward her, "Allura, where are you going?"

Allura finishes dressing and then walks to her dressing table, running a brush quickly through her hair before throwing it back in a pony tail. She turns to leave the room to find Cat standing in front of her, "Where are you going?"

Allura's eyes contain both pleading and determination, "I need to go out in Blue and look for him myself Cat."

Cat crosses her arms, "You cannot go out alone Allura."

Allura's eyes fill with tears again, "What would you be doing if it was Lance who was missing Cat?"

Cat drops her arms and sighs, "I would be tearing Planet Doom apart…" she meets Allura's gaze again, "Very well. The men will fight you but I will accompany you Allura so you won't go alone. Wait here for a moment while I get some weapons."

Allura nods and wipes the tears away as Cat walks out of the room. Romelle approaches her and smiles tentatively at her, "Sven's spies are working even now to find him on Doom Allura. Don't lose hope."

Allura nods as Romelle pulls her into her arms for a hug. Allura pulls away, fear and pain in her voice, "What will I do Romelle, if they don't find him?"

Romelle touches her cheek, "Have faith Allura. As long as there is breath in Keith's body you know he will do everything he can to return to you."

Cat walks back into the room moments later armed to the teeth. She smiles at Allura, "Let's go."

_________________________________________

Allura, followed by Romelle and Cat, walks into castle control to find Lance, Sven and Coran talking. Lance looks at the women as they enter; noting Allura's look of determination and the way Cat was armed. He steps away from the dais to meet the women, "What's going on?"

Allura stares determinedly at Lance, "I want to go out in Blue and look for Keith myself."

Lance shakes his head at her, "There is nothing to find Allura. Don't you think we covered every inch of that area yesterday?"

Allura glares at Lance as she puts her hands on her hips, "I don't care. I need to go look for myself."

Lance opens his mouth to argue but stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder as Sven steps up behind him and tries to reason with Allura, "Allura, it isn't safe for you."

Allura shakes her head then stops as Cat steps beside her and speaks to Sven, "She isn't going alone mate."

Lance moves his gaze from Allura to Cat, "You know this isn't a good idea Cat."

Cat pulls her sai off her belt, "Why do you think I'm bringing these with handsome? For decoration?"

Lance looks up to the ceiling for help, then looks back at the determined look on Cat's face, "Fine…I know I won't win this argument with you taking Allura's side."

Cat smiles at him and Lance shakes his head before turning to Coran, "Raise the launch tunnels Coran."

Coran opens his mouth to protest only to be cut off by Romelle, "Do it Coran, Allura needs to do this."

Coran studies Allura for a few moments before he nods and turns around to raise the dais.

_________________________________________

Allura lands Blue on the ground next to the area they found Keith the day before. As she and Cat exit the lion Cat grabs Allura's arm, "This is the way this is going to work Allura. You will stay right next to me the entire time, no running off, understood?"

Allura nods at Cat who smiles at her. They walk across the field as Cat's eyes scan the surrounding field and the trees before scanning the ground, "Is this where Black was?"

Allura looks around at the visible markers then at the indentation in the ground, "Yes."

Cat once again looks around the area before her eyes trace the visible foot prints left by the robots. She points them out to Allura, "These are the tracks Lance followed yesterday."

Allura looks down and sees what Cat is pointing to, "Can you follow them?"

Cat lifts her eyes to Allura and then sighs in understanding, "Yes, come along."

She leads Allura along a small path through the trees to an open meadow. In the center, all of the flowers and other wild plants have been pushed down from the weight of the ship that had sat there yesterday. Cat's eyes continue to scan the prints and she follows them up to the central indentation in the center of the meadow, "This is where the tracks end Allura. They must have dragged Keith into the ship and taken off."

Allura looks at the marks Cat pointed to then looks around the meadow again as her eyes fill with tears, "He is really gone…"

Cat pulls her into a hug, "We are still looking for him Allura." She pulls back from her, "Come on…let's get back to the castle."

Allura wipes at her cheeks and nods as Cat leads the way back to Blue lion.

_________________________________________

Two weeks later Keith is pacing in the room he has been confined to. Frustrated he walks up to the door and once again presses the button to open the door, but it doesn't budge. Keith finally starts hammering on the door, "Open this door!"

The door slowly slides open and a female looking robot enters the room, "Yes sir?"

Keith looks at the robot curiously before he demands, "Why am I being kept in here against my will?"

The robot's flashing eyes gleam at him as it processes the request, "Queen Merla has stated you will remain here sir."

Keith glares at the robot, "I wish to speak to Queen Merla."

The robot remains where it is for a few moments, processing, "Queen Merla is in meetings sir… She will be alerted to your request for an audience." The robot then turns and leaves the room. Keith rushes the door but is unable to stop it from closing.

He growls out his frustration and turns back into the room to resume his pacing.

_________________________________________

Queen Merla leaves King Zarkon's chambers trying not to scream. She has been trying to get Zarkon to force Lotor into a union with her and so far Zarkon has been reluctant. His reply to her latest request had her blood boiling, "What kind of woman are you that you can't attract my less than brilliant son? We both know he thinks primarily below the waistline, you should be able to draw him to you without looking to me for help."

She stalks down the hallway to her set of suites within Doom castle. Her Lieutenant robot steps in front of her, "Your guest has requested an audience with you my Queen. The maidbot detected a high level of stress in the tone of his voice when the request was made."

Merla snorts, "I can just imagine." She steps into her bedroom and changes into slightly more womanly clothing. The green velvet dress shows her form to its best advantage while thrusting her already high breasts higher. She has the maid change her hair style so that her hair flows down her back then walks to the room she has Keith locked into.

Keith turns to face her as the door opens and she walks in, "I demand to know why I am being kept a prisoner in this room my Queen."

Merla smiles winningly at him as she crosses the room to face him, "You are not being kept prisoner my love. But until you are fully recovered you are at risk even within my castle, there are spies everywhere." _You will cease questioning me and accept that I only wish to keep you safe…_

Keith's eyes glaze over slightly, "Alright my Queen…I know you only wish to keep me safe."

Merla finally stops in front of him, reaching up to caress his cheek, "Soon my love…soon you will be well enough and we will have our revenge on those on Planet Arus." then she steps up and kisses his lips, her tongue lightly glazing over them.

Keith wraps his arms around her, "My Queen…when will we marry so I may make you mine?"

Merla runs her hand down his muscled chest, "When Queen Allura and her evil minions are no more. Only then will it be safe." _You are becoming tired and wish to retire for the evening…_

Keith's eyelids begin to droop, "I think I need to retire my Queen…"

Merla changes the look on her face to one of deep concern, "Rest my love…only with rest will you recover."

Keith leaves her side and walks to the bed. He climbs under the covers and soon falls asleep. Merla walks to the bed and smiles down evilly upon him, "Yes…soon you will do everything I ask…including killing your wife…"

She sits upon the mattress and begins working on Keith's mind to strengthen her bond, _You will do everything I request of you… You love me and only me… You will kill Allura…_

Keith moves his head in his sleep and murmurs, "Kill Allura…"

_________________________________________

Merla leaves the room sometime later to find Haggar resting in a chair in her room. She glares at her, "What are you doing in my suites Haggar?"

Haggar smiles at her, "Just wish to see how your plan is progressing… Both Lotor and Zarkon have taken note of the fact that you have been spending a lot of time in these rooms and are curious as to what you are up to."

Merla narrows her eyes at her as she sits in a chair across from her, "Exactly what have you told them?"

Haggar laughs, "That you are trying to evoke Lotor's lust by being distant with him…"

Merla snorts, "As if that would work…"

Haggar smiles at her, "So how is your project progressing? Have you gained control of his mind?"

Merla smiles malevolently, "Yes…even with the amnesia he has a very strong will. It has taken the last two weeks to fully overcome his mind. Another week of conditioning and I will take him back to Arus." She glances back over at Haggar, "Are you ready to do your part?"

Haggar laughs, "I have already started… Already Allura is having dreams of Keith appealing to her to find him. When you are ready to leave for Arus I will send the dream of her finding him in the field we have chosen."

Merla studies Haggar, "Are you sure she will leave the castle? This plan will fail if we can't get her to come out alone."

Haggar laughs again, "It is already working… Twice now she has come out to locations I have shown her alone."

Merla smiles, "Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 3

Mertz

__________________________________________

A week later Allura tosses her head in her sleep, "No…Keith…don't leave me…" She continues to toss her head as Cat sits down on the bed beside her, "Wake up Allura…it's just a dream…" She shakes her until Allura finally sits upright in the bed as she pulls away from Cat, her hands outstretched in front of her, "KEITH!"

Coming out of the dream Allura looks around the room before seeing Cat sitting beside her and breaks into tears. Cat wraps her arms around her, "It's alright love…"

Cat holds her while she sobs, stroking her hair and making calming sounds. Soon Allura cries herself back to sleep and Cat sighs as she shifts Allura back onto her pillows and pulls the covers over her once more. She moves back to her chair near the bed and sighs as she continues her watch.

An hour later Nanny enters the room and whispers to Cat, "Any dreams?"

Cat grimaces, "About an hour ago… I slipped some sleep tonic in her water before she went to bed so I am hoping she will stay out until morning now."

Nanny nods and takes Cat's seat next to the bed, "My poor baby…" Cat pats Nanny's shoulder and leaves the room.

She walks down the hall to her and Lance's room. She walks in the door, quietly removes her clothes and tries to slip into bed only to have Lance wrap his arms around her, "Did she have another nightmare?"

Cat sighs, "I should know by now that you will never sleep through me trying to get into bed."

Lance sighs as he kisses her neck, "Did she?"

Cat turns over in his arms so she is lying on his chest, the window in their room allowing in enough light for Cat to see his eyes, "Yes… They only seem to be getting worse too." She kisses Lance's chest before she continues, "I don't know how much longer she is going to last at this rate. She won't eat unless Romelle or I force her or sleep unless I slip her a mickey and that is becoming more difficult all the time."

Lance stiffens and tightens his hold on her, "What can I do to help?"

Cat studies his eyes, "Find Keith…"

Lance lets out a deep sigh of disgust, "I'm trying Cat… Sven's spies on Doom haven't heard anything about a prisoner of Keith's description and let's face it…if Lotor had him he would have called to gloat or offer to exchange Keith for Allura by now." He sits up in the bed away from her, "We have no idea who took him or where he is…even Sven is beginning to lose hope Cat and he is the eternal optimist of this group."

Cat sits up in front of Lance and touches his cheek as a tear slides down it. He looks at Cat, "I'm afraid Keith is lost to us Cat…I've lost my best friend…" and tears continue to slide down his cheeks as his body starts to shake with emotion.

Cat wraps her arms around him, pulling him against her, "Oh love… Please don't give up yet." Lance holds tight to her as he cries out his grief. When he quiets Cat pulls back and caresses his cheek before she leans into him and kisses him.

Lance deepens the kiss as he pushes her down onto the bed and slides between her legs. Cat shifts to make herself more comfortable as Lance pushes into her and begins to move. She clings to him as he moves faster and faster before groaning out his release against her throat.

He lays there not moving as Cat strokes his back and whispers into his ear, "I love you Lance…"

Lance makes a choking sound near her ear and finally raises his head, "I'm sorry…"

Cat reaches up to stroke his face once more, "You have nothing to be sorry about love…" She leans up and tenderly kisses him. Lance sighs against her mouth before turning over and pulling her along with him.

Cat lays along Lance's body, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. She sighs, "The wedding is only a couple of weeks away…" She raises her head to gaze into Lance's face once more, "Do you want to postpone it?"

Lance closes his eyes as his voice cracks, "Please Cat…don't make me decide that now…"

Cat reaches up and holds his cheek as she gazes into his eyes when he opens them, "When you are ready love…even if you decide the day of to wait…I will understand."

Lance holds her gaze and nods at her, then tightens his hold on her as he lays his head back against the pillows and closes his eyes. Cat studies his profile for a moment than lays her head back down onto his chest and closes her eyes as sleep claims her.

_________________________________________

Allura turns over in bed and blurrily looks at the clock. She notices the late hour but can't find it within herself to care as she pushes her face back into her pillow. She hears her name being said but doesn't move until she feels a hand rubbing her arm, "Allura…"

She looks up to see Romelle's face before her, "Morning… I have breakfast for you."

Allura shakes her head at her and closes her eyes again. Romelle sighs, "You need to eat Allura, you've already lost too much weight."

When she doesn't move Romelle tries another card, "Keith wouldn't want you like this Allura…he would want you to eat and be well."

Allura opens her eyes and tears flow from them. Romelle wipes them away with her fingers, "Please Allura…just a little."

Allura nods slightly and sits up in bed. Romelle places the tray in front of her and Allura takes a piece of toast off the plate and eats it slowly. Romelle watches her as she eats the toast then pushes the rest of the tray away from her. Romelle sighs once more and takes the glass of juice off the tray, "Please…drink this."

Allura looks at the glass then shakes her head, "Cat drugged me again last night, didn't she?"

Romelle rolls her eyes, "There is nothing in the juice Allura, watch." She takes the glass and takes a drink of it then holds it back out for Allura. Allura reluctantly takes the glass from Romelle and begins sipping it.

Allura's eyes follow Romelle as she rises and asks her the same question she has asked Romelle every morning for the last three weeks, "Any news?"

Romelle doesn't look at her as she folds the blanket she was using earlier and gives Allura the same answer she has given her every morning for the last three weeks, "Sorry…no."

Allura looks down and then leans forward to put the glass back on the tray. She rises from the bed and makes her way across the room to the bathroom. Romelle watches her go and wipes a tear away from her cheek.

__________________________________________

Allura sits in her office seemingly engaged in reading the document in front of her. The door to her office opens and Cat carries in a tray for her, "You missed lunch love."

Allura doesn't look up as she replies, "I'm not hungry."

Cat sets the tray down right on top of her papers, which causes Allura to look up with angry eyes, "I don't want it Cat."

Cat stares down at her, "I no longer care Allura." Allura's eyes widen in shock as Cat glares at her with her hands on her hips, "I've tried to be supportive these last few weeks Allura…but I can't do it anymore. You are allowing yourself to waste away to nothing and I will no longer stand by and watch you do it."

She gestures to the tray, "You are going to eat everything on that bloody tray or I am going to stuff it down your throat."

Allura's shock turns to anger, "How dare you!"

Cat's emerald eyes glow as she returns Allura's glare with one of her own, "I love you Allura and I won't watch you slowly die because you feel like you have nothing left to live for with Keith gone."

The anger drains from Allura as her eyes fill with tears. Cat walks around the desk and pulls her into a hug, "You need to continue living Allura and believe that Keith will come back to you. It may not be soon, but you know Keith will find a way."

Allura sobs against Cat as she rubs her back. When she quiets Cat steps back and grips Allura's chin forcing her to look at her, "I will leave you alone for now. When I come back I want to see everything on that tray gone and I don't mean into the garbage can love."

Allura lets out a shaky breath and then nods. Cat smiles at her and then turns and leaves the room. Allura takes the lid off the tray, pulling the bowl of soup next to her and begins eating it.

__________________________________________

Cat enters the office an hour later surprised not see Allura at her desk. She looks around and finds Allura lying on her couch, asleep. She walks over to the couch, pulls the throw off the back and covers Allura with it. She walks back to the desk, is satisfied to see the near empty tray, picks it up and walks out of the room with it.

Allura sighs in her sleep as she sees Keith in front of her. He smiles at her and holds his hand out to her, _Allura…you need to find me… _He flashes a distance away from her and stands in the middle of a field, _Please Allura…I'm waiting for you…but you must come before it is too late…_

Allura races into the field, _Please Keith, wait! I'm coming!_ Keith's image flashes a distance away from her and his voice gets quieter in Allura's mind, _Hurry my love…before it's too late…_

She sits upright on the couch, "KEITH WAIT!"

Allura looks around her office desperately before quickly rising from the couch. She walks across the room and looks out her window as she hugs herself. She puts her forehead against the cool glass as she relives the dream. Unable to handle it any longer she turns around and walks out of her office.

Allura walks down the hall praying she won't run into anyone and walks into castle control. Happy that everyone must be in the team meeting that was planned for this afternoon she hits the button for the launch tunnel then quickly steps off the dais as it rises. She takes the tunnel for Blue and takes off.

__________________________________________

Allura flies across the country, heading for the field she saw in her dream…the same field Keith disappeared from three weeks ago. She is almost there when her comm. unit goes off, "Allura I know you are out in Blue…where the hell do you think you are going?"

Allura flips on the video screen, "I just needed to go Lance…"

Lance glares at her from the screen, "You know you shouldn't be out there alone."

Allura sighs, "I need to be here alone."

Lance arches a brow at her, "Where is here?"

Allura shakes her head at him, "I'll be back soon." and shuts off the comm. unit cutting off Lance's retort.

She lands Blue lion, exits and walks across the field. She closes her eyes, turns her face up to the sun and cries out mentally, _I'm here Keith…_ She opens her eyes to find the field empty and closes them once more as tears start down her face and she slowly sinks to the ground.

She opens her eyes when she hears a ship coming in and is shocked to see Merla's star cutter landing near the field. Allura stands, watching as the door opens and then is amazed when Keith exits the ship and strides across the field toward her, away from Merla's ship. Happiness fills her as she steps forward to meet him only stopping when she notices the knife in his hand. Her voice trembles with anxiety, "Keith?"

Keith smiles a feral smile at her, "Queen Allura?"

Allura's brow furrows as she studies him, "Keith what were you doing with Queen Merla?"

Keith finishes closing the distance between them, "My queen wishes you dead for all that you have done to her, you evil bitch." and pulls up the knife showing it to Allura fully and begins twisting it around, taunting her.

Allura stares at him horrified, "Keith don't you remember me?" She stands in front of Keith as he twirls the knife around in his fingers as he slowly circles her, stepping closer every time, "Keith, please! This isn't you!"

Keith says nothing as he stares at her blankly, switching the knife to his other hand and twirling it. She looks away from the knife to his eyes as the look within them becomes deadly, "Keith think! You must remember who you are! You are the king of Arus and my husband!"

Keith stops in his tracks and looks at her oddly, "King? What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

Allura takes a cautious step closer to him, "My husband Keith… You have a scar that crosses your chest from your left shoulder to your stomach."

He looks at her shocked as she continues, "Roll up your right hand sleeve Keith. You have a tattoo burned into your arm from the time you were held as a slave on Planet Doom."

In disbelief he grabs the sleeve of his shirt and pulls it up to reveal the tattoo, "How did you know…"

Allura steps in front of him and grabs his cheeks staring into his dark eyes, "Because you are my husband Keith and I love you. Don't let Merla do this to you!"

Confusion fills Keith's mind as he stares at the woman he vowed to kill for Merla's love. He pulls away from Allura and grabs his head as he suddenly hears her voice in his mind, _Kill her my love… You vowed to kill her for me…_ Allura watches the pain in his face as he holds his head, "Keith?"

Keith releases his head, Merla's voice like a mantra flowing through his mind and his eyes glaze over as he slowly raises the knife again, "I have to…"

Allura grabs his face and pulls him to her, kissing him on the lips. Keith stiffens his entire body as Allura clings to him, her tongue gently gliding across his lips then entering his mouth. Keith releases the knife, allowing it to fall to the ground, as he closes the mental door to Merla, shutting out her voice as he wraps his arms around Allura and returns her kiss.

Merla watches from across the field as Allura kisses Keith, "Damn her! She has him blocking me." She turns to her Lieutenant, "Send the bots over to finish both of them off!"

Allura releases Keith's lips and caresses his cheek, "I love you Keith." Confusion burns in Keith's eyes and mind as he stares into her sapphire eyes. He shakes his head trying to clear it, "I don't know…" then stops as he looks up and sees the robot soldiers coming across the field toward them. He shoves Allura to the ground and lands on top of her as they raise their weapons and open fire.

Allura screams his name as he quickly pulls her back up when the robots stop firing to move forward and then pulls her along, running for the protection of the trees. Keith looks behind him, still grasping Allura's hand, noticing the robots following them. He finally sees the gun at Allura's waist and grabs it from her and begins firing on the robots.

He knocks out three of them before grabbing Allura's hand and running some more, trying to lose the robots in the woods. Allura follows Keith, trusting his instincts even with the obvious loss of his memory. Keith pushes her down into some bushes and they remain there hiding as the robots go by them. Keith studies Allura's eyes as they wait for the robots to pass them by. _I don't understand how she knows me…how could she know about my scar…the tattoo?_

He shakes his head to clear it again and looks around to make sure the way is clear before taking her hand and forcing her to run with him again. They clear the woods and Keith runs to the old abandoned looking barn in front of them, closing the door once they are inside of it.

He releases Allura's hand and watches her take a step back from him apprehensively, "Keith what happened to you? You've been missing for the three weeks!"

Keith doesn't answer her as he calms down his breathing. He continues to study her, "How do you know me?"

Allura steps toward him, raising her hand to touch him only to have Keith pull away from her, holding his hands up as if to guard himself from her, "Don't touch me!"

A tear runs down Allura's face as she lowers her hand, studying the man she loves, "Keith, don't you remember us at all? Voltron? Being Commander of the Voltron force? Flying Black lion?"

Keith stares at her dumbfounded, "Flying? I'm no pilot. Voltron is just a myth told to children."

Allura shakes her head sadly at him, "No Keith…it's real…it's all real. You are the pilot of Black lion."

Keith shakes his head stopping when he hears a sound of something flying overhead. He stiffens as he hears the craft land outside then a male voice yelling, "Allura!"

Allura's eyes fly to the door, "It's Lance! He must have followed the tracer sown into my flight suit."

Keith pulls up the gun and opens the door, stepping outside as Allura follows him. He sees a man of his height walking toward him from, as Keith stares open mouthed, a red mechanical lion. The man stops in front of Keith, his own gun raised, then his jaw drops as he stares at him before managing to say, "Keith?"

Keith raises the gun once more pointing it at Lance's chest, "Drop the gun or die."

Lance stares at him flabbergasted, "My God Keith!"

Keith takes aim but before he can fire he feels a pinch at his neck and feels himself losing consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Let me know what you think of the story so far... Enjoy Chapter 4

Mertz

__________________________________________

Keith slowly awakens to the sound of voices surrounding him. He groans and tries to put his hand to his head only to find he can't move. He opens his eyes, fury filling him, as he struggles against the bonds to find Allura's concerned face peering down at him, "Keith?"

He snarls up at her, "Release me now!"

"Take it easy Yank…you'll give yourself a coronary."

Keith twists his head to the side, furious, to see a beautiful red head speaking to him, "Who the fuck are you?"

Cat lifts an eyebrow at him as she saunters forward, "My…such language from the King of Arus. Your subjects would be shocked. Since you obviously don't remember me, I'm Caitlin."

Dismissing her, Keith switches his gaze from Cat back to Allura, "You knocked me out, how?"

Allura moves her hand to the side of Keith's neck, "Pressure points Keith; you taught me how to take someone down with them."

Keith stares up at her flabbergasted, "I taught you…"

Allura nods at him, "I couldn't let you hurt Lance Keith. You would never forgive yourself." She turns her face away from him as the door to his room opens and several men enter the room.

Keith studies them as they surround his bed and study him, the one from before looks at Allura and speaks, "Does he remember?"

Allura shakes her head at him, "No Lance…he doesn't."

Keith loses his temper, "Who the hell are you people? Why are you holding me prisoner?"

Lance moves his gaze from Allura to Keith, "Keith, I'm Lance." then goes around the room introducing Sven, Pidge, Hunk and Coran. He moves his gaze back to Keith, "We are your friends Keith."

Keith glares up at him, "Do you always keep your friends tied down to a bed?"

Sven starts laughing, "Well…he hasn't lost his sense of humor…"

Lance raises an eyebrow at Sven then looks back down at Keith, "Only when they have lost their memory and are as dangerous as you are Keith. We couldn't risk you attacking us before we could make you listen to us."

Keith glares up at him, "Release me."

Before Lance can answer the door opens and Keith watches a man dressed as a doctor enter the room. Dr. Gorma looks up from his chart to see all the people in the room before his gaze drifts down to Keith, "Ahh…your Majesty. I'm glad to see you are awake at last." He consults his chart again, "There are no drugs in your system, heart rate is normal, blood pressure normal…" he looks back at Keith, "Based on the still healing scar on your upper temple I'm guessing you had head trauma when you crashed your lion which might explain your lack of memory."

Keith stares at the man flabbergasted, "Why did you call me Majesty?"

Keith shifts his eyes to the older gentleman, named Coran, as he speaks, "Because Majesty, you are the King of Arus, married to Allura, Queen of Arus." gesturing to Allura, the woman who claimed earlier to love him.

Keith shakes his head, "No…Queen Merla told me…" stopping when Allura reaches down to touch his cheek, "She lied to you Keith." Confusion fills Keith as he looks around at the faces in the room before he lays his head back against the pillow closing his eyes.

Allura looks up at Lance briefly then reaches down and starts undoing the buckles to the restraints holding Keith down. He opens his eyes and watches her as his arms are released. Keith moves his arms, watching the men in the room move to a guarded stance. Keith sits up and looks around him as Cat catches his eyes, "Easy Yank…no quick movements. While we are your friends we won't hesitate to take you down if you try something."

Recognizing the dangerous look in Cat's eye, he nods and moves slowly as Allura finishes unbuckling the restraints on his legs fully freeing him. Allura looks into his face and then takes his hand, pulling on it, "Come with me Keith."

As Keith stands Lance clears his throat, "What are you doing Allura?"

Allura looks back at Lance, "Taking him to our bedroom. I'm hoping the surroundings will trigger his memory."

Lance nods to her then looks over at Cat who smiles at him, "I'll go with them love…"

Keith raises his eyebrow at them, "You are going to have a woman guard me?"

Lance smirks at Keith, "Cat isn't your average woman Keith. She is probably the one person in this room who could take you down in hand to hand combat alone."

Keith's gaze moves back to Cat reassessing her as Cat smiles dangerously at him. Allura shakes her head at the lot of them then pulls on Keith's hand once more and gets him to leave the room with her, Cat following.

__________________________________________

Keith studies the hallways Allura pulls him down, his hand still tightly held within hers. They finally stop before a door and Allura enters in a code causing the door to open. She walks through it pulling Keith along, Cat after them.

Allura finally releases Keith's hand and watches him as he walks around the room looking around. He finally spots several pictures hanging on a wall and walks toward them to study them. Keith looks at them astounded. There are pictures of him as a younger man with the men he met in the hospital room. He continues to look from picture to picture, one of what was obviously his and Allura's wedding day, another of him and Allura laughing together with their arms wrapped around each other. The final one he stops at is a group shot taken in front of legs of mechanical lions.

Allura walks over to stand beside him as his gaze goes back over the pictures. She watches his face, his eyes beginning to have a look of panic in them, before she reaches back down and grasps his hand again. Keith looks away from the pictures back to Allura, "I don't understand."

Allura takes a step closer to him so their bodies are almost touching and uses her free hand to reach up and caress Keith's face, "You are Keith Kogane, Commander of the Voltron Force, King of Planet Arus and my husband. You came to this planet two years ago as part of a group sent by the Galaxy Alliance to free us from the terror of King Zarkon and Planet Doom."

Keith studies her face as she continues, "Seven months ago we were married Keith and three weeks ago you went missing after Black lion was attacked when you were out on patrol. We didn't know what happened to you until you came at me with a knife this afternoon."

Allura continues to study his eyes while moving her hand along his cheek. She finally closes the gap between them and pulls Keith into her arms, hugging him to her as she whispers in his ear, "I thought I had lost you forever." Keith pulls back to see tears in her eyes as her hand moves up to cup his cheek again, "I love you Keith."

Overwhelmed Keith pulls back from her, "I don't remember you Allura..." He walks around the room looking around before walking over to the bed and sitting down on it, "I don't remember any of this!" He wipes his face with his hand, confusion and anxiety warring within him, "I don't know who to believe or what I am anymore."

Allura nods to Cat, who nods back and walks out of the room as Allura walks over to Keith and sits down beside him. She takes his hand and holds it to her, kissing it. Keith shudders at the feelings going through his body as she takes the back of his hand and rubs it along her cheek.

He turns his face toward her, "Allura…" stopping only when he hears the alarms going off, "What's that?"

Allura jumps up and starts running for the door. She stops, turns back to Keith, grabbing his hand and pulls him along behind her to castle control. They enter the room and Keith stops, pulling back on Allura's hand, as he takes in the room, "What the…"

Allura leaves him by the door and walks up to the dais where everyone else is standing, "What's going on?"

Sven looks over at her, "Queen Merla's command ship is flying outside of the castle." Allura watches the monitors as several attack ships leave the command ship and begin firing on the castle, "Let's launch the lions." stopping when she hears Keith's yell of pain behind her. She turns back to see Keith grabbing his head as his body backs into a wall and he falls down, "KEITH!"

Keith holds his head, in pain, as Queen Merla's voice echoes through his mind, _You promised me my love… You promised you would kill her… You must kill Queen Allura so you may become mine… _He yells as the pain builds, "Get out of my head!"

Allura drops to the floor in front of Keith grabbing at his hands as he yells again. She looks back at the others that have gathered around them, "Get into the lions and get Merla out of here!"

Lance and Sven nod then run for the launch tubes followed by Hunk and Pidge. Cat and Romelle continue to watch as Allura sits astride Keith grabbing his cheeks, "Fight her Keith, close the door to your mind so she can't use you."

Keith screams as he pulls at his head and pushes up almost bucking Allura off of him as Queen Merla's voice continues to echo in his mind, _Kill her Keith… Become my love… _He stiffens when he feels Allura's lips on his while her knees squeeze his thighs and hips.

Coran looks away from the monitors as the lions continue to fire on Merla's fighters to see Allura astride Keith kissing him, "Really! Your Majesty!"

Allura ignores Coran and continues kissing Keith, one hand holding his head in place, the other stroking his chest as she gently moves her hips against him. Keith shudders as his body responds to Allura, the echo in his mind quieting until he can no longer hear Merla, but could only feel Allura as his arms wrap around her and he pushes his tongue into her mouth returning the kiss.

Allura sighs as she feels his arms go around her and the evidence of his desire against her groin. She pulls back from Keith, studying his eyes as she caresses his cheek, "Is she gone?"

Keith shakes his head to clear it, suddenly feeling exhausted, "Yes." as his head tips forward into her. Allura holds his head to her chest as she looks back at Coran and the monitors. Coran watches as the remaining fighters are taken out and the lions begin attacking Merla's command ship before it turns and flies out of Arus airspace.

__________________________________________

Lance and the others leave the launch tubes to find Keith still on the floor with his head buried in Allura's chest while she sits astride him. He raises an eyebrow to Cat who just smiles at him before he approaches them, "Is he alright?"

Allura turns her head toward him, "Yes, but he's exhausted from the mental battle with Merla."

Lance watches as Keith leans back against the wall away from Allura, his body almost totally slumped; he is having a hard time staying awake. Allura pushes herself up off of his lap, "Lance, can you get him down to our room and into bed please?"

Lance nods then turns back to Hunk, "Hunk, help me with him will you?"

Hunk nods and between Lance and Hunk they pull Keith up on his feet and drag him out of the room, Pidge and Sven following. Romelle hugs Allura before Allura turns to Cat, "How do we permanently break Merla's hold on Keith?"

Caitlin studies Allura before she shrugs, "I have no idea love. But your kissing him certainly worked to pull him out of it. How did you know how to do that?"

Allura sighs as she crosses her arms, "It was what I did to get him to stop in the meadow, although this time it took a lot more for him to break Merla's hold."

Romelle touches Allura arm, "Maybe this time Merla was pushing harder.

All three women start when they hear Coran's voice, "A better question would be how Queen Merla gained control of Keith's mind to begin with?" Coran stands and walks toward the women, "Keith is the one person whom I would have thought mentally strong enough that Queen Merla would never have been able to take over his mind.

Cat's emerald gaze locks with Coran's, "That is quite obvious, she took advantage of him just after he lost his memory and he had no defense against her."

Coran dips his head to her in acknowledgement, "Then it stands to reason that if Keith can regain his memory…"

Allura interrupts him, "He would be able to block out Merla."

Coran nods his head toward her, "Precisely."

Allura nods then starts out of the room, "I need to go check on him." Romelle and Cat look at each other then follow her.

__________________________________________

Allura enters her room to find Keith had been changed into his pajama bottoms and was now asleep in their bed, the men sitting around the room watching him. Lance stands facing Allura as she walks to the bed and sits on it, pushing Keith's hair out of his eyes while he sleeps.

Lance clears his throat to gain her attention, "Allura, are you sure you want to stay in here alone with him tonight?"

Allura leans over and kisses Keith's forehead before standing and facing everyone, "Yes, I will be fine Lance. Keith won't hurt me."

Sven makes a noise as he stands with his arm around Romelle, "The Keith we know and love wouldn't hurt you Allura. This Keith, with no memory, I don't have a whole lot of faith in."

Pidge nods, "Perhaps one of us should stay with him instead."

Allura looks around the room as Hunk, Lance and Sven all nod. She raises an eyebrow at them, "I take it the four of you were discussing this while I was out of the room?"

They all look at each other a bit guilty looking as Cat starts laughing quietly at them. Allura shakes her head, "If Keith was going to hurt me he would have done it in the meadow, instead of protecting me from those robots. He is still Keith, memory or no memory."

Lance looks at the others and rubs the back of his neck as he sighs and gives in, "Fine, but keep your communicator near you, so you can hit the panic button if needed Allura."

Allura nods and wishes them goodnight as they leave the room. Allura changes into her nightgown and sits on the bed watching Keith sleep. She grasps his hand and pulls it to her, kissing it, thanking every God known to man for bringing him back to her.

__________________________________________

Queen Merla paces her room swearing, "How did that little bitch break my hold on him?" She grasps the nearest object and hurls it across the room breaking a mirror. Her Lieutenant turns to face her, "Perhaps you were too hasty bringing him back to Arus before knowing for certain that you had full control of his mind."

Merla shakes her head, "No, I tested him thoroughly. He performed the merest suggestion without needing to be pushed. Today I pushed him very hard and he still broke free of my hold."

She picks up another object and hurls it across the room, "How long will it take to finish repairing my ship?"

The robot looks closely at the data pad in front of her, "Tomorrow sometime."

Merla nods, "Very well. Then we head back to Arus. I will regain control of Keith's mind and that bitch will die by his hand."


	5. Chapter 5

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 5

Mertz

__________________________________________

Keith sighs as he slowly awakens. Stretching out his body he becomes aware of a female body pressed against him. He opens his eyes to find it is still night and by the moonlight shining into the room he can see a head of blond hair resting on his chest. Remembering the events of the day including the way she had rocked her hips against him while kissing him, Keith moans as his body reacts to feeling her pressed against him.

He takes several deep breaths as he feels her move her hand moving up along his chest before she raises her head and looks at him sleepily, "Keith?"

Keith studies her face for a moment then pushes her off of him and sits up in the bed trying to get away from her. Allura grabs his hand stopping him from rising, "Keith, what's wrong?"

He looks back at her, the light of the moon making her hair look silver and beautiful, "Let go of me…please…" he pleads.

Allura shakes her head at him, "No Keith, I will never let you go."

Anger fills him and he pushes her back on the bed, falling on top of her. He pushes his hardened groin into her and kisses her hard. Allura feels a stab of fear then relaxes her body and wraps her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck, returning his kiss.

Keith pulls up to face her stupefied, "You will just let me do this?" as he rubs his groin against her.

Allura arches against him and moans softly before moving her hand from his back to his cheek, "You are my husband and I love you. Regardless of your missing memory, you are still my Keith." She pushes herself up and captures his lips, kissing him tenderly and pulling him back down on top of her.

Keith groans and deepens the kiss, his hand moving up along her side before cupping her breast and playing with her nipple through her nightgown. Allura tips back her head with a groan breaking the kiss. Keith moves his lips to her neck, nuzzling the soft skin and tasting her.

Allura reaches between them to grasp his hard shaft causing Keith to stiffen before pushing off of her and landing on his back beside her, "I can't do this…" he covers his eyes with his hand while taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

Allura sighs before turning over. She rises to her knees to sit beside him and studies his face as he continues to hide his eyes with his hand. She reaches down and takes the hand covering his eyes pulling it away.

Keith meets her gaze as he watches her take his hand, raises it to her mouth to kiss it before moving it back down to rest it against her, cupping her breast. She releases his hand and he allows it to drop as she continues to study his eyes. Allura reaches down and cups his cheek then sits upright pulling her nightgown over her head and moves to sit astride Keith, nude.

Keith groans deeply in his throat as Allura brushes the tips of her breasts against his chest as she leans down to capture Keith's lips in a kiss. Allura pulls out of the kiss flicking her tongue at his lips once more before sliding down to kiss his neck. As Allura nuzzles Keith's neck she whispers, "Love me Keith…"

Unable to stop himself Keith runs his hands down her back then cups her buttocks and pulls her hips against his groin. Allura sits upright and tips back, grasping Keith's thighs, moaning as Keith's hands move from her buttocks to cup her breasts and tease the nipples.

Allura pulls back from Keith and unties his pajama bottoms, pulling them down his thighs before sliding back up to mount him. Keith groans out Allura's name at the entry then grasps her thighs as she rides him. Allura slowly slides back and forth, almost allowing Keith to pull out before moving forward again, driving Keith crazy. Soon her movements aren't enough and Keith flips them over in the bed and starts thrusting into Allura, faster and faster until Allura throws back her head and cries out Keith's name in climax before he groans, joining her.

A short while later Allura sighs as she snuggles into Keith's chest, her fingers teasing the muscles along his side while his hand moves along her back, stroking her hair. She tilts her face up to find him watching her and she smiles at him, "You may not remember me Keith, but your body does."

Keith says nothing, just continues to watch her as she leans up and kisses his lips gently, "Good night my love." She can feel him sigh as she smiles to herself once more and lays her head back down on his chest, falling asleep.

__________________________________________

An hour later Keith is still unable to fall back asleep as his mind races. He shifts Allura to the side, pausing as she says his name in her sleep then slowly leaves the bed. He wanders toward a door in the room and is relieved to find it is the bathroom. After relieving himself he walks into the shower and lets the hot water pound on his back trying to relieve the tension that has built up in the muscles of his back.

Keith closes his eyes as the water works it wonders, rolling his head around trying to relieve the pain in his neck as he continues to try to puzzle out the reasons for the things Queen Merla told him compared to what he has seen and heard so far from Allura. Giving up when no answers come to him, Keith shuts off the water, dries himself then walks back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He glances at the bed, glad to see Allura is still asleep and then walks to the nearest dresser quietly opening the drawers. As he pulls out male clothing, confusion continues to plague him as everything fits like a glove. _Why would Merla lie to me… If Allura is my wife and these are my clothes why did Merla want me to kill Allura?_

Needing to get out of the room and find something to satisfy his rumbling stomach Keith hits the button to the door and walks out to find Sven leaning against a wall watching him. Sven lifts an eyebrow, "Going somewhere?" then smiles when he hears Keith's stomach growl.

Keith says nothing and just watches the man called Sven as he pushes himself away from the wall and faces Keith, "Well…I suppose you never had dinner yesterday."

Sven watches Keith as he stands there silently and sighs, "Come on. I'll show you the way to the dining room, breakfast should be available shortly."

Keith nods then follows Sven down the hallway.

__________________________________________

Keith puts his fork down after finishing his breakfast and sits back in the chair with his coffee cup watching Sven as he finishes his own breakfast. Needing answers he finally breaks the silence, "Why would Queen Merla lie to me?"

Sven puts his fork down and sits back in his chair studying Keith, "So you have accepted the fact that she has lied to you?"

Keith looks away for a moment looking into the space around him, "She had to have…the pictures of me in Allura's room and the clothes that fit me perfectly in the dresser drawers." He pauses before he continues, "The way my body responds to Allura…nothing is adding up." then he returns his gaze to Sven.

Sven smiles at him, "Queen Merla wants Allura dead. Her last attempt failed, so she must have decided to use the one person Allura would never push away from her to complete the deed." Sven reaches for his coffee cup and settles himself back into the chair again, "Using the man Allura loves to kill her; a perfect, devious plan." his gaze settling back on Keith as he sips his coffee.

Keith pales as his eyes widen in shock, "What last attempt? I don't understand. Why does she want Allura dead?"

Sven sighs deeply, "I had better start at the beginning. Not quite a year ago, Queen Merla hired a group of assassins to kill Allura. They came very close to succeeding. Caitlin was hired by Galaxy Garrison to protect Allura. She found out through some of her sources who the assassins were and went after the leader managing to kill him. You and Lance had followed her and the second in command of the group agreed to remove the contract after the leader's death. He told you the reason Merla wanted Allura dead was so Lotor would get over her and turn to Merla. Merla decided together they could take over the universe, but it would never happen while Allura is alive and Lotor remains obsessed with her."

Keith runs his hand through his hair, agitated, "I'm still a danger to Allura, aren't I?"

Sven shrugs his shoulders, "That depends on you. Can you keep Merla out of your head?"

Before Keith can answer Allura comes running into the room in her bathrobe, "KEITH!" She sits in Keith's lap, wrapping her arms around him, "When I woke up and found you gone…" she shudders and pulls back to grab his cheeks, "Don't do that to me ever again Keith, wake me before you leave the room."

Keith sits there flabbergasted as Sven chuckles, "He is fine Allura, quit smothering the poor man."

Allura turns her gaze to Sven, glaring at him for a moment before turning back to Keith and wrapping her arms around him again, resting her head against his chest. Keith sets his coffee cup down and wraps his arms around her, "I'm alright Allura."

Lance and Cat enter the dining room and pause to take in the scene in front of them. Lance makes a low wolf whistle, stopping with a grunt when Cat elbows him in the stomach. Keith looks up and reddens as Lance smiles at him before sitting next to them, "When did we lower the dress code for the dining room?"

He laughs as he hears Allura's muffled voice, "Shut up Lance."

Cat clears her throat, "Love…not that I care, but obviously you are wearing very little under that bathrobe and if Nanny sees you like that…"

Lance laughs some more when he hears Allura groan. She finally pulls herself away from Keith, rising and leaving the dining room, her back stiff. Lance continues to chuckle as he watches her leave then faces Keith, "So any memory this morning?"

Keith curtly shakes his head then grabs his coffee cup again. Lance sighs then looks back out the door Allura exited, "You know Allura didn't do well while you were missing."

Keith's eyes rise to meet Lance's then he turns his gaze to Sven. Sven grimaces, "That is the understatement of the year Lance…"

Keith looks from one to the other, "What happened?"

Cat catches his eye, "She fell apart Keith. We could barely get her to eat, she wasn't sleeping and she spent all her time either in the lion flying around looking for you or in castle control staring at the monitors."

Keith flinches and squirms slightly in his seat. Cat watches him closely, "Any more whispering from Merla?"

Keith's intense dark gaze slams into Cat's emerald one as she lifts an eyebrow at him, "You need to close that door Keith."

Keith looks away from her before he whispers, "I don't know how…"

Lance sighs, "You do know Keith…you just can't remember."

Keith lifts his gaze back to Lance, "Then how?"

Lance looks toward Cat, who turns toward Keith, "Keith, Merla would never have been able to attack your mind if your memory was intact, your training would have helped you block that. So we are going to try to help you to get your memory back."

Keith looks at each of them questioningly, "How?"

Sven grimaces as Lance catches his gaze, "By forcing you to do things that you would normally do, fly the lions and train with Cat. We are hoping it will trigger your memories."

Keith looks at them like they are nuts, "I don't know how to fly…"

Sven clears his throat getting Keith to look his way, "Yes you do, trust your instincts Keith."

Keith wipes his face with his hand, images of Allura last night running through his mind. _I don't want to hurt her…_ He turns his gaze back to Lance, "Fine…when do we start?"

Cat smiles wickedly at him, "This morning…with me."

__________________________________________

Keith groans as he slowly lifts himself up off the gym mat. Cat stands over him with her hands on her hips, angry, "Come on Keith, you are better than this. You have fought me to a standstill on numerous occasions."

Lance grimaces as he watches Keith bend over trying to get his air. Cat's last blow to Keith's stomach had dropped him to his knees. He calls out to Cat, "Maybe you should give him a break for a moment Cat."

Cat turns her angry emerald gaze to Lance, "He will never regain his memory if I give him a break every time I manage to get through his defenses." Lance holds up his hands in surrender as Cat walks around Keith, "You are thinking too much. You need to listen to your instincts."

Keith glares at her as he holds his stomach, "My instincts say to walk the hell out of here."

Cat's musical chuckle fills the air, "Sven was right…you haven't lost your sense of humor."

Keith continues to glare at her then sighs, "Enough for today…we have been at this for two hours and I don't see how you beating the shit out of me is helping."

Cat studies him for a moment then acquiesces, "Fine…but we will try again tomorrow.

Keith rolls his eyes then walks away, still holding his aching stomach. He walks past Lance who smiles at him then grimaces when he hears Cat yell at him, "Come on handsome…your turn."

__________________________________________

Allura sighs deeply and rubs her upset stomach as she finally leaves her office and the round of meetings she has been in behind her. Feeling the need to check up on Keith she walks into their room and is relieved to see him sound asleep on the bed, taking a nap.

She sits down on the bed and watches him sleep for a while before reaching forward to gently push his hair out of his eyes. She jumps and nearly screams when Keith's hand snakes out to grab her arm. Keith sits up quickly ready to fight, then releases her arm and lies back against the pillows again when he finally sees her, "Allura…don't sneak up on me like that." closing his eyes.

Allura removes her hand from her throat as her heartbeat begins to calm down, "You scared me."

Keith opens his eyes and reaches up with his hand to caress her cheek, "Sorry."

Allura shakes her head slightly then lies down beside Keith, resting her head on his chest. Keith shifts slightly, grimacing as Allura unwittingly pushes on the spot Cat had kicked earlier. Noticing his movement Allura looks up and becomes alarmed by the look on his face, "What's wrong?"

Keith shakes his head at her, "You just hit a tender spot from my sparring with Cat."

Allura sits back up and lifts Keith's shirt then swears. Keith looks at Allura shocked by the look of fury in her eyes, "Sparring? Keith, you are black and blue, what the hell did she do?"

Keith sits up slowly and pulls up his shirt to look at himself, grimacing at the bruises forming along his side, "I wasn't fast enough to stop her kick."

Allura sits there furious as Keith lays back down slowly, "That is enough sparring…you won't be doing that if she is going to do that kind of damage."

Keith meets Allura's gaze, the fear of hurting her coming back to him, "Yes I will Allura…if it will help me get my memory back." Allura opens her mouth to argue stopping when Keith sits back up and grabs her cheek, "I mean it Allura… I will do anything."

Allura finally lets out a deep breath and nods, "Just be careful. I don't know what I would do if anything happens to you."

Keith studies her eyes and then nods. He gathers Allura into his arms and lies back down, pulling her along with him. Allura runs her fingers along his side before slowly falling asleep listening to Keith's heartbeat. Keith listens to her breathing deepen in sleep and soon falls back asleep himself.

_________________________________________

Keith moves his head back and forth on the pillow as the nightmare continues, _You said you loved me Keith… You would do anything so we could be together… Don't you want me anymore?_ As the image of a beautiful woman with yellow eyes calls to him, her hand stretched out to him as her pink hair blows in the wind. Her short sleeveless black dress blows against her body, revealing every curve. _You said you loved me Keith…you said you would prove your love…_

"Keith?" Keith thrashes around as he tries to leave the nightmare, "Keith wake up, it's just a dream love…come back to me." Keith finally sits upright as the dream fully leaves him to see Allura's concerned gaze. She reaches for his cheek, "Keith?"

Keith cups her hand with his own as he lies back against the pillows once more, "I'm alright Allura…it was just a dream."

Allura continues to watch him, "What was it about?"

Keith lies there and tries to see the dream only to have it elusively leave him like a breeze. He meets her gaze, "I don't remember…"

Allura continues to watch him for a while before turning her head toward the clock. She looks back at Keith, "We've slept the afternoon away I'm afraid. Dinner is in little over an hour, we should probably get ready."

Allura gets off the bed and heads into the bathroom. Keith sighs as he continues to lie in the bed. _I probably should take a shower and change clothes…_

Keith rises and sits along the edge of the bed for a moment then slowly stands, the bruise on his side making itself known. He begins to slowly make his way to the bathroom to find Allura in the door way with her bathrobe on, "Ready?"

Keith looks at her confused, "Ready for what?"

Allura smiles seductively at him, then takes his hand and pulls him into the bathroom. Keith looks around speechless at the low lights and the bathtub full of sudsy bath bubbles. Allura smiles up into his face as she reaches for him and unbuttons his shirt. Keith grabs her hands to stop her, "Allura, I don't think…" stopping as her fingers cover his lips. Allura gazes into his eyes as her fingers caress his lips, "Don't think Keith…"

She finishes unbuttoning the shirt and pushes it off his shoulders onto the floor then unbuttons his pants pushing them down to the floor, quickly followed by his underwear. Once he is nude Allura un-belts her bathrobe and pushes it off her shoulders to stand nude in front of Keith.

She steps into his arms and kisses him lightly on the lips then takes his hand and pulls him along. She steps into the bathtub and turns to him lifting an eyebrow. Keith sighs and steps into the tub with her as she sits down in the tub then pulls him down so he is sitting in front of her. She pulls on his shoulders, "Lay back against me Keith."

Keith sinks in the fragrant water and rests his head on her shoulder as she reaches around with a wash cloth and begins running it along his arms and chest. He sighs deeply as she shifts her legs to wrap them around him and drops the cloth to use her hands to caress his chest, her fingers sliding along his scar then playing with his nipples before her hand drifts lower.

Keith gasps as her fingers wrap around him then groans as she begins to stroke him, "Allura…"

Keith turns his head toward her face to find her lips and begins kissing her, his tongue flicking against her lips until she opens them and his tongue begins exploring her mouth. Allura moans against Keith's lips before he sits up and turns around in the water, "I think we need to change places…"

Allura smiles at him as they move around in the tub until Keith's back is against the back of the tub and Allura sits in his lap in the water. Keith finds the discarded wash cloth and begins using it on Allura. He teases her breasts with it before dipping it lower between her legs. Allura sighs out Keith's name as he replaces the cloth with his fingers, finding her center and playing with her slit. Allura reaches behind her to wrap her fingers into Keith's hair as his lips begin moving along the side of her neck, teasing a sensitive spot below her ear.

Allura finally sits back up and shifts so she is on her knees with her back to Keith. Keith guides himself into her then pulls her down to fully sheath himself in her velvety warmth. Keith groans as Allura uses her vaginal muscles to squeeze his shaft then groans even louder as she sits forward and begins moving against him. Soon the water in the tub is sloshing out onto the floor as Allura continues to move. Keith finally grabs her hips to force her to move faster and Allura cries out as she reaches climax. Keith pulls on her hips once more before he joins her.

Allura sits forward so Keith slips out of her then turns onto her side lying against Keith once more. Keith runs his hands along her back before noticing that the water was slowly cooling. He kisses the side of Allura's head, "I should probably get out of this tub and get into the shower so I can finish washing up."

Allura sighs disappointedly as Keith pushes her up then stands to leave the tub. Allura begins to rise as well only to stop when Keith pushes her back down, "Finish your bath Allura. I know what will happen if you go into the shower with me and we will be late for dinner."

Allura smiles impishly at him, "It wouldn't be the first time…"

Keith shakes his head at her then goes into the shower, turning on the water. Allura turns in the tub and rests her head on her arm on the back of the tub as she watches Keith in the shower. Sensing her gaze Keith looks back at her and raises an eyebrow, "Finish your bath Allura…"

Allura sighs as she turns back around in the water and works on finishing her bath.

_________________________________________

Keith sits in a chair watching as a maid finishes helping Allura dress and fix her hair. Allura catches his gaze in the mirror watching her and smiles at him. Keith returns the smile then stands up as the maid finishes and leaves the room.

Keith looks Allura over as she approaches Keith. She is dressed in a sapphire blue gown that shows her flawless figure. Allura reaches Keith and caresses his cheek. Dressed in black dress pants and a red sweater that shows his muscular chest Allura almost wishes they could skip dinner to spend the evening alone. She releases his cheek with a sigh as Keith lifts his elbow to escort her.

Her eyes drift to his other arm and she pulls away, "I almost forgot."

Keith watches her curiously as she walks to his dresser and opens the box on top, "Forgot what?"

Allura fishes through the box then pulls something out of it before she turns back to him, "Something that belongs on your left hand my love." She walks back to Keith and takes his left hand and kisses it before showing him his wedding band. She slides it back on his finger, "You took it off the morning you went missing because you had hurt your hand earlier and it was swelling."

Keith pulls his hand away from Allura to look closely at the ring. Allura watches him and then sighs as his face registers disappointment when he doesn't recognize it. Allura reaches for his cheek once more, "It will come my love."

Keith silently nods then offers his arm once more. Allura takes his elbow and walks with him out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 6

Mertz

__________________________________________

Keith sits through dinner smiling as the guys tell stories, reminiscing about their times at the Academy, trying to help him remember. Hunk laughs between bites as he looks at Allura, "You wouldn't have believed the look on Keith's face when he discovered what Lance had done to his uniform Allura."

Allura giggles as Lance turns a deep shade of red. Cat smiles at his obvious embarrassment, "So handsome…what did Keith do to get even?" Keith raises an eyebrow at her as Lance contemplates his answer, "What makes you think I would have done something to get even?"

Cat smiles wickedly at him, "I know enough about you Yank to know you wouldn't have taken that one lying down." She turns her gaze back to Lance, "So?"

Lance clears his throat and throws a glare Hunk's way, "Thanks for bringing up this story good buddy."

Pidge joins Hunk in laughing at Lance's discomfort as Cat elbows him in the side, "Get on with it."

Lance groans, "Well first the bastard…" he looks at Keith, "No disrespect here Keith…it's just the way we talk to each other." Keith smiles in amusement as Lance continues, "First the bastard makes me do extra night guard duty for a month. Then for the next inspection he had loosened the seams of the pants on my uniform. So when I had to bow to the Admiral the seam near my butt ripped open and I was bare for the world to see."

Sven busts a gut laughing, "It wasn't Keith's fault you didn't believe in wearing underwear Lance."

This last statement causes the entire table to erupt into laughter as Lance once again turns a deep shade of red. Cat stops laughing to caress Lance's cheek, "Poor thing… So what did the Admiral have to say?"

Lance closes his mouth refusing to answer so Pidge speaks up, "He lectured Lance on correct military attire including underwear then forced him to walk as he was through the entire assembly, his butt bared to the world."

Cat laughs until she cries as Lance glares at Pidge for speaking up. She gains his attention by leaning near his ear and whispering, "Well…that explains why you wear underwear now…"

Lance rolls his eyes, "Enough picking on me people…"

Keith smiles at the group as they stand one by one. He turns his gaze to Allura questioningly. She smiles at him, "We usually go to the rec room after dinner to relax. Sometimes we watch movies, play games or just sit around and talk." She holds her hand out to him and Keith stands and takes it then follows the others out of the room.

As they enter the rec room Allura leads him to a couch and sits down pulling Keith down next to her. Lance walks over to the movies, "I think we have had enough story telling for one evening." and pulls out a movie, putting it in as Cat throws a pillow at him, hitting him in the back with it.

Lance gives her the evil eye as he picks up the pillow and walks back to Cat, trying to rub her face into it causing her to laugh. Keith watches them amused as Allura snuggles into his chest forcing him to wrap an arm around her to stay comfortable.

As the movie continues Keith becomes tired and his eyes drift shut, _You said you loved me Keith… You promised me you would prove your love…_

He feels someone shaking him, "Keith?"

He manages to open his eyes and blinks them several times as Allura's concerned gaze comes into focus and she whispers to him, "Are you alright? You were muttering in your sleep."

Keith nods, "I'm fine Allura… I'm just really tired. Could we retire for the night?"

Allura studies him for another moment then nods. She stands and takes his hand as he stands beside her, "We are going to call it an evening. Good night."

The others in the room wish them good night as Keith and Allura leave the room.

__________________________________________

Allura leaves the bathroom in her nightgown, stopping by her dressing table long enough to run a brush through her hair before turning to the bed. She glances at Keith as she approaches the bed. Already asleep Keith looks very peaceful to Allura as she shuts off the lights and crawls under the blankets. She slides near Keith and caresses his cheek, pausing to push his hair out of his eyes once more. Keith opens his eyes suddenly and then relaxes, "Not tonight Allura…", then closes his eyes again.

Allura smiles slightly as she lays down beside him, "I just need to touch you Keith." her hand resting on his chest.

Keith reopens his eyes and turns his head to study her. She moves her hand from his chest to caress his lips. Keith sighs and kisses them. He turns on his side toward her, "Turn on your side."

Allura does as requested then sighs contently as Keith snuggles up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She feels him kiss her neck before his breathing once again deepens into sleep. Allura relishes the feeling of Keith's arms around her before she closes her eyes and joins him in sleep.

__________________________________________

Allura awakens the next morning feeling slightly cold. She opens her eyes and turns over to find Keith's side of the bed empty. Feeling panicky she sits up quickly, "Keith!" as she looks around the still dark room.

"I'm here Allura…"

Allura turns around in the bed again to find Keith sitting in a chair near the windows, watching the sun come up. She quickly climbs out of the bed, walks across the room and sits down in his lap, wrapping her arms around him as she buries her face in his neck.

Keith sighs as he wraps his arms around her, "You are going to have to stop panicking every time I am not in bed when you wake up."

Allura doesn't reply, just clings to him even more. Keith kisses her forehead, "Are you alright?"

Allura finally loosens her grip on him as she relaxes her body, "I feel a little ill. I didn't feel well yesterday either."

Keith strokes her hair, "Do you need to go see the doctor?"

Allura whispers, "No" against his neck, "I just need you."

Keith closes his eyes briefly as he tightens his grip on Allura, _Please God…do not let me hurt her…_ He continues to stroke her hair and listens as her breathing deepens as she falls asleep once more. Keith watches the sun come up, shining brightly in the room, before he shifts Allura slightly as he rises.

Keith walks across the room and gently lays Allura back down in the bed, covering her with the blankets. He takes the extra blanket from the end of the bed and covers her with that as well then turns back to the windows and pulls the drapes, darkening the room once more before he slowly walks out of the room.

__________________________________________

Allura awakens sometime later and rubs her eyes before turning over to look at the clock. Shocked by the lateness of the hour she rises, quickly showers and dresses before leaving the room. She walks down to castle control to find Romelle and Cat standing beside Coran as he works the controls.

She walks up to the dais, "Where are the boys?"

Romelle turns and smiles at her, "Good morning sleepy head. Keith told us you weren't feeling well and to let you sleep in. Feeling better now?"

Allura nods before turning her gaze back up to the monitor, "Coran…where is Keith and the others?"

Coran turns in the chair to face Allura, "They are out in the field. Keith is in Black lion with Sven. The others are with to keep guard."

Allura pales slightly, "I should join them." She pulls her gaze away from the monitor, "Coran, raise the dais so I can launch."

Cat grabs her arm, "Love…you need to stay here."

Allura opens her mouth to argue, but Cat cuts her off, "They are trying to jog Keith's memory by taking him out to a field and putting him the Captain's chair. One, you would be a distraction for Keith and two, they would have to guard you as well."

Allura still looks mutinous so Romelle touches Allura's arm, "Honey, you need to relax. Keith isn't going anywhere, the others won't allow it. Let them try to help him."

Allura closes her eyes as a tear slips out of her eye and runs down her cheek as she whispers, "I keep dreaming I'll wake up to find him missing again."

Romelle and Cat both hug her and then Cat grips her chin forcing her to look at her, "He is back and he won't be leaving again Allura."

Allura nods and wipes her tears away. She looks at the monitors once more before sighing, "I'm going to get something to eat and go work in my office." She looks at Coran, "Please notify me when they return."

Coran nods, "Yes Majesty." and Allura leaves the room.

__________________________________________

Keith takes several deep breaths trying to calm his heart beat as Sven explains the controls to him. Keith sits in the Captain's chair and listens as Sven finishes, "You just need to listen to your instincts Keith…you were one of the best pilots at the Academy."

Keith looks over all the controls and tries to push down the panic he feels, _Instincts…like there is such a thing as pilot instincts that will help someone who doesn't know how to fly…_ He grasps the controls and pushes the button Sven had indicated to start the lion and pulls it into a standing position. He slowly begins moving the lion, walking it along the ground.

Lance watches from Red lion as Keith moves Black, _Damn it…he's moving it like an old lady…Come on Keith, trust your instincts. _Then Lance swears as a missile leaves Black lion and heads right for him. He grasps his controls and quickly jumps Red out of the way as the missile explodes behind him, "What the hell Keith?!"

Keith swears profusely as Sven tries not to laugh. He leans over Keith to flip on the video screen to see a very upset Lance, "Take it easy Lance…he just hit a wrong button."

Lance glares at the image of Sven's humor and Keith's obvious embarrassment, "You think!"

Sven can't help it and begins laughing as Lance continues to glower at him. He finally turns back to Keith, "I think we had better go over the controls once more…"

An hour later, Keith finally has the lion running along the ground, but refuses to try to fly it up into the air. Sven sighs as Keith pulls off his helmet and stands to get out of the chair, "It doesn't even feel familiar Sven…"

Sven sighs as Keith steps around him and behind the Captain's chair. Sven slides into the chair, "We will try again tomorrow Keith." Keith sighs out his frustration as he takes Sven's place in the side chair and buckles in as Sven pushes Black into the air, heading back for the castle.

Keith exits the launch tunnels to find Cat and Romelle standing in front of him. Disgusted with himself he gazes at Cat, "Gym…"

Cat raises an eyebrow at him, "No lunch?"

Keith shakes his head as he turns and walks out of the room. Cat raises her eyebrows at Romelle and then turns and follows him.

__________________________________________

Romelle knocks on Allura's office door to hear, "Enter."

She carries in the lunch tray in her arms and smiles as Allura looks up from her desk, "I didn't know if you had taken the time to eat before coming in here, so thought I would bring something."

Allura smiles at her, "I hadn't…I was going to, but then lost my appetite."

Romelle sets the tray down on her desk and grabs a sandwich before sitting down in the chair in front of her desk. Allura takes a bowl of cut up fruit and begins eating that. Romelle finishes swallowing her bite of sandwich, "Keith and the others came back a few minutes ago. He dragged Cat immediately to the gym. I don't think it went well in the lions."

Allura stops eating to stare at Romelle, "What do you mean?"

Romelle sighs, "You could see the frustration on Keith's face. Sven and Lance had similar looks on their faces when they finally exited the launch area."

Allura sets the bowl aside and stands. Romelle looks up at her, "Where are you going?"

Allura starts to walk around her desk, "I need to check on him."

Romelle sighs again, sets her sandwich back on the tray and follows Allura out of the room. They enter the gym to find Lance and Sven standing away from the gym mat, watching as Cat circles around Keith before swinging her foot around toward his face. Keith ducks at the last moment but fails on the follow through as Cat brings up her fist and hits him in the jaw causing Keith to fall backward onto the mat.

Allura inhales and says Keith's name causing Lance and Sven to turn around and see her. Lance leaves Sven and grabs Allura's elbow forcing her to leave the gym with him, "Allura, you don't want to be in there."

Allura pulls her elbow away from him, "She is beating on him Lance!" she begins to head back to the gym only to have Lance grab her again, "No she isn't Allura. She is trying to get him to remember his training. He is already doing better today than he was yesterday but you would just be a distraction Allura."

Allura pulls away and opens her mouth to argue only to have Romelle interrupt her, "Lance is right Allura… You need to let Keith work without distracting him."

Allura's whole body droops in defeat before she finally looks back at Lance, "Don't let her hurt him Lance…"

Lance snorts and shakes his head, then turns around and walks back into the gym.

__________________________________________

Allura doesn't see Keith again until dinner only to find him on edge. He won't speak unless spoken to and barely touches his dinner. Allura sighs as the others begin to rise and head for the rec room. Sven stops and looks back at them, "Joining us?"

Allura looks at Keith's face once more before smiling at Sven, "Not tonight Sven. Good night." Sven studies Keith for a moment longer before he nods and leaves the room with Romelle.

Allura turns toward Keith and says his name. Keith turns his head toward her for a moment before looking away and rising from the table. He heads for the door and Allura rises quickly to race after him. She catches up to him in the hallway, grabbing his arm, "Keith, what's wrong?"

Keith runs his hand through his hair agitated, "Nothing is coming back Allura. Nothing even feels familiar and I don't know what to do…"

He pulls away from her once more and continues down the hall. Allura stands there stunned for a moment before she races after him once more. She follows him into their bedroom as Keith keeps moving until he is standing in front of their window, looking out at the night sky.

Allura watches him for a moment, her heart aching for him, before she walks up behind him and wraps her arms around him. She feels him stiffen for a moment before he relaxes again. She sighs, "You are pushing yourself too hard Keith…"

She releases him and walks around him to face him. Allura studies his eyes as she reaches up to caress his cheek, "Nothing feels familiar?" She steps closer so their bodies touch as she steps up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Keith sighs against her mouth and pulls her closer to him, molding their bodies together as he deepens the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. He reaches behind her and pulls down the zipper of her dress. Allura sighs as she pulls away from him and begins removing her clothes. Keith watches her for a moment and then begins removing his own clothes.

Once nude, Allura steps away from Keith and walks to their bed, pulling back the covers and lying down on the mattress. Keith follows her to the bed, kneeling on it as Allura makes herself comfortable before lifting a hand to him in invitation.

Keith takes her hand and kisses it before lying down on top of Allura and kissing her once more. Allura shifts her legs so that Keith's body is between them as he moves from her mouth to nuzzle her neck. Allura sighs as his hand drifts to her breast, caressing the nipple before his hand drifts lower and teases her, causing her to lift her hips up against him as she whispers his name.

Keith smiles at her as he slowly pushes into her and ends the torment caused by his hand only to begin a new kind of torment as he slowly moves within her. Keith finds her lips again and continues to move, faster and faster until Allura breaks the kiss as she tosses her head back crying out his name. Keith continues to move within her and groans out his own satisfaction against her neck.

Keith pulls out of her and shifts to his side, pulling Allura along with him. Allura throws one leg over his hip and pushes the other between his legs while wrapping her arms around him. Keith watches her in the room only lit by moonlight as Allura leans forward and lightly kisses his lips. She pulls away and studies his eyes before whispering, "Are you sure nothing feels familiar?"

Keith sighs as he moves a hand to caress her cheek before he whispers back, "Perhaps there is one thing that feels familiar…"

Allura smiles at him as he kisses her lips again then wraps his arms around her to pull her closer to him before he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

__________________________________________

Keith turns his head in his sleep, _You are my love Keith… Prove your love to me… Come to the window my love…_ Keith pulls away from a sleeping Allura and walks to the window, naked, his eyes only half open. He stands there as the image of Merla appears before him, _Keith my love…_ Keith puts his hand to the glass and whispers, "Merla…"

The image of Merla smiles at him, _Soon my love…_

"Keith?"

The image smiles again, _Go back to her for now… Remember nothing…_

Keith fully opens his eyes and looks confused briefly at the window before he feels Allura's arms come around him, "Keith, what are you doing?"

Keith turns around to face her, "Just thinking…"

Allura smiles up at him, "Come back to bed…" Keith smiles at her as Allura pulls him back to the bed.

__________________________________________

Merla keeps her hand to her head watching the activities through Keith's eyes before pulling away, "Ugh…they are having sex again. They are like a couple of rabbits."

Haggar laughs behind her, "Ahh…those were the days."

Merla narrows her eyes at her causing Haggar to laugh once more, "I was a young girl once…a millennia ago."

Merla smiles at Haggar, "When were you ever a girl Haggar?"

"Shall I show you?" Haggar waves her staff and suddenly a young girl stands before Merla. She is tall and willowy; long, curly raven black hair and sea green eyes in a pretty face with full pink lips. Merla gasps as the image fades and Haggar reappears before her, "What happened?"

Haggar smiles, "I took within myself the dark power and my shape changed to what you see today. Beauty fades, evil lasts forever."

Merla shakes her head at her, "Well…at least I have regained control of Keith's mind. I will continue to strengthen that connection while he sleeps over the next few days. Then Allura will die."


	7. Chapter 7

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 7

Mertz

__________________________________________

Over the next few days Keith continues his regimen of mornings spent in the lion trying to remember how to fly it and the afternoon spent with Cat, trying to stop her from beating the hell out of him. His evenings are spent in Allura's arms as she helps him rid himself of his frustrations from the day and telling him things they had done in the first six months of their marriage.

This morning Keith lays on Allura, his arms crossed over her stomach as he rests his chin there. He looks up into her eyes and begins laughing, "Come on…in the control room?"

Allura smiles down at him as she reaches down with her hand to move Keith's hair out of his eyes, "Yes, in the control room. Lance almost caught us and after that we decided we had best save our "activities" for our bedroom."

Keith chuckles before he slides up and places a kiss between her breasts. Keith studies her breasts, lightly running his fingers over her nipples, watching them immediately respond. He glances back up into her eyes, "Is it me or have your breasts grown slightly?"

Allura smiles at him as he continues to play with them. His eyes meet hers again, "They certainly seem more sensitive." Allura caresses his cheek, "Perhaps it is because you seem even more fascinated with them than before you lost your memory. The growth is probably because I am regaining the weight I lost while you were missing."

Keith sighs and looks over at the clock. He grimaces before facing Allura again, "As much as I would love to continue this discussion of your breasts I better get up and moving. I am supposed to meet Cat in the gym this morning." Keith climbs off of Allura and gets out of the bed.

Allura rises then stops as a wave of dizziness hits her and she closes her eyes. Keith notices her face pale and sits back down on the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms, "Allura!"

Allura opens her eyes to see the concern etched across Keith's features, "I'm fine Keith…"

Keith's eyes narrow in anger, "Like hell Allura. Something is wrong."

Allura sighs and shakes her head at him, "Honestly Keith…I'm fine."

Keith grips her arms, "Allura, I want you to go get checked out by Dr. Gorma." Allura opens her mouth to argue but Keith cuts her off, "I mean it Allura. Go get checked out this morning or I will drag you down there myself."

Allura smiles at him, "That sounds like something you would say…"

Keith glares at her and growls out, "Allura…"

She rolls her eyes at him, "Fine…I'll go see Dr. Gorma this morning."

Keith studies her eyes for a moment then nods and kisses her forehead. She watches him as he dresses quickly and leaves the room.

__________________________________________

Keith grimaces as he picks himself up off the gym mat for the fifth time this morning. He groans as he holds his stomach, "Did Lance piss you off last night and you are taking it out on me?"

Cat smiles at the comment and glances over to where Lance is sitting before shaking her head at Keith, "You are still thinking too damn much. You are the best instinctual fighter I know. Where the hell is your gut instinct?"

Keith groans as he takes several deep breaths, "Still in bed asleep."

Cat watches him for a moment then puts her hands on her hips, "We aren't getting anywhere this way. You keep making the same mistakes." She walks over to one of the cabinets and takes something out of the drawer. She walks back to Keith with a black mask in her hand.

Keith looks at it dubiously, "What is that for?"

She holds it out to him, "Put it on. You need to quit using your eyes and listen to your instincts."

Keith takes the mask from her and looks at it for a moment before raising his eyes to Cat, "Are you shitting me?"

Cat smiles at him, "No, I am not "shitting" you. You have fought me this way before, when you lost a bet to Lance and almost did better than when you had use of your eyes. I'm trusting that instinct of yours to kick in again."

Keith looks over to Lance who smiles and nods at him before he takes deep breath and puts the mask on. He stands still listening as Cat walks around him then grimaces when he feels a sharp jab to his side. Cat growls at him, "Go with your gut dammit!"

Keith closes his eyes beneath the mask and takes a deep breath as he listens to Cat move around. He loses his sense of self and closes his ears to the other sounds in the room to listen to her foot steps on the gym mat. He senses her closeness and brings up his arm and blocks her next jab.

Lance watches from across the room, a big smile on his face, as Keith continues to block Cat's punches. _It's about time buddy…_ and then cringes as Keith gets a hold of Cat's leg as she tries to kick him and throws her away from him.

Cat flips as she lands back on her feet, "Great! I knew you still had it within you." Keith comes at her and begins attacking. Cat smiles as she blocks his kicks and punches before returning a few of her own.

Sven, Hunk and Pidge walk into the room as Keith and Cat move in a flurry of moving body parts as they try to best each other. Sven watches open mouthed as Keith once again gets a hold of Cat and throws her over his head. Cat rolls as she hits the mat and jumps back to her feet to attack him again.

Sven grabs Lance's arm, "Am I seeing what I think I am seeing?"

Lance turns to face him with a shit eating grin, "That you are my friend!"

Keith blocks another kick from Cat and flips away from her. He holds up his hand to stop her then pulls the mask off of his head. He looks down at it before turning to face Cat again. She smiles as she walks up to him, "How did that feel Yank?"

Keith slowly begins to smile back at her, "Great…"

__________________________________________

Allura walks out of MedTech contemplating what Dr. Gorma had told her. She sighs, her eyes on the floor in front of her as she walks to her office only looking up when she hears footsteps in front of her. She smiles when she spots Keith then gives out a small scream as he picks her up and swings her around the hallway. She grips his shoulders, "Have you lost your mind?"

Keith laughs as he sets her back down and kisses her smartly on the mouth, "I did it Allura!"

Allura looks up at him with her eyebrows raised, "Did what?"

Keith hugs her close to him, "I managed to block Cat. The guys told me it was like the old me fighting her."

Allura smiles at him as he picks her up in his arms and swings her around once more making her laugh. She caresses his cheek, "How did it feel?"

Keith smiles at her, "Familiar."

Allura smiles at him, then steps back. She takes his arm and escorts him into her office. She pushes him down on the couch then sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. Keith sighs as he inhales her scent then turns his face so he can kiss her again. He runs his hands along her back before he remembers their discussion that morning, "Did you see Dr. Gorma?"

Allura sighs as she kisses his neck then pulls back to look him in the eyes, "Yes I did and I'm fine Keith. Dr. Gorma figures it is just the stress of everything going on. I'm to take it easy for the next couple of days."

Keith studies her face wondering if she is leaving something out and decides to speak to Dr. Gorma himself later. He sighs as he tightens his hold on her, "Instead of trying to fly that lion this afternoon why don't you and I go out for a picnic?"

Allura gazes into his eyes closely, "Just you and I?"

Keith smiles at her, "For what I have in mind it better be…"

Allura arches a brow at him, "Exactly what do you have in mind?"

Keith continues to smile at her, "A meadow full of flowers…a blanket…you naked underneath me as I tease your breasts with a flower…"

Keith chuckles as Allura slaps his chest. She snuggles back into him and sighs, "I don't know if it would be safe Keith."

Keith sighs deeply, "Allura…if we wait for total safety we will never leave this castle ever again. It's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining and I want to spend an afternoon amongst the flowers with my wife, alone."

Allura teases his neck with her lips, "What else are you going to do to me?"

Keith chuckles once more, "You will have to wait until we get to the meadow to find out."

__________________________________________

After much arguing with Lance and Sven and finally promising to check in every half hour, Keith and Allura manage to get away from the castle on horseback. Keith looks back at Allura as he rides; she is smiling as she urges her horse to go faster. Keith laughs as she rides past him and follows her as she leads him to a meadow that is two miles away from the castle.

Keith dismounts and walks to Allura's horse to help her down. She smiles at him as he lowers her to the ground. Keith kisses her lightly on the lips before turning around to get the blanket and picnic basket off of his horse.

Allura watches as Keith sets down the basket and then spreads out the blanket on the ground amongst the flowers. Just as he finishes and turns around Allura runs and jumps at him. He catches her to him but loses his balance and falls backward onto the blanket with Allura landing on top of him. He groans as he tries to catch his breath, "Did you learn about surprise attacks from Cat?"

Allura chuckles as she settles on top of Keith and slides her legs to either side of his hips before sitting up. Keith watches her as she begins to unbutton his shirt, starting with the buttons closest to her and then working her way up.

Once his shirt is open Allura runs her hands across his muscled chest before leaning down and kissing him in the middle of his chest.

"Well…isn't this a cute picture?"

Keith pushes Allura off of him as he jumps to his feet and shoves Allura behind him while he raises the gun that had been on his waist high. Queen Merla walks across the field toward them, "In fact I might be sick, it is so cute."

Keith aims at her chest, "What do you want Merla?"

Merla smiles at him, "For you to finish what you started, my love." _You are my love Keith… Prove your love to me… Take the knife out of your boot and kill Allura._

Keith stands upright as his eyes glaze over. He lets the gun drop from his hand as Allura screams his name. He bends over and takes the hidden knife out of his boot before turning around to face Allura with it.

Allura edges away from him as she pleads with him, "Keith, don't let her do this to you! You can stop her Keith, close your mind!"

Keith pauses and shakes his head to try to clear it only to have Merla's voice become louder. _You promised me my love… Kill her now!_

Keith again begins to move toward Allura, raising the knife. Allura sobs, "Keith please!" as he steps closer and closer to her. She is too afraid to go near him to kiss him and try to end Merla's hold. She holds up her hands to him, "Keith, I'm pregnant. If you kill me you will kill our child!"

Keith pauses, his eyes widening in recognition. Merla watches Keith wavering and swears, then pushes harder. _KILL HER NOW!!_

Keith closes his eyes and tries to regain himself. He opens his eyes and pleads with Allura, "I…can't stop." He raises the knife once more, "Please…Allura…stop me..."

Allura looks around frantically until she spots a large rock. She picks it up as Keith closes the gap between them. Keith steps closer to her as Merla continues screaming in his head, "Stop…me…"

Allura swings with all her might at Keith's head, hitting him in the forehead. Keith falls to his side on the ground, unconscious, as Allura cries out his name and drops beside him, "Keith?" She pushes his hair off of his face to see the cut where the rock made contact with him.

Merla screams in frustration then glares at the couple on the ground, "Very well…I will finish this myself." She pulls a sword from her belt and walks toward them. Allura looks up as Merla approaches and looks around frantically for the gun Keith had dropped earlier.

She pauses and raises her eyes as Merla stands over her, raising the sword, "You have been nothing but a thorn in my side you bitch!" Allura screams and closes her eyes as the blade descends only to hear it hit another piece of metal.

Allura opens her eyes shocked to see Lotor standing over them, his sword stopping Merla's, "No you don't Merla!"

Merla pulls her sword back as Allura backs away from them to move back to Keith's side. She narrows her eyes at him, "What are you doing here?"

Lotor glares at her, "I believe that is my question for you. You made a promise to me, not to try to kill Allura."

Merla circles him with her sword, "No I didn't…I promised not to hire any more assassins. I never promised not to try to kill her myself."

Lotor continues to glare at her as he circles her, "Why Merla?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She smiles thinly at him, "You will never see past her to what we could be together. We could conquer the universe together but you would rather pine away for what you will never have." then she attacks him.

Allura shakes Keith trying to wake him, "Please Keith, wake up!" She begins searching him frantically for his communicator and pauses when she hears him groan.

Merla blocks another blow from Lotor and steps back, "How did you get here?"

Lotor circles her and smiles, "Haggar…seems she decided she could get further along in her search for power by backing me, instead of you."

Merla narrows her eyes, "That backstabbing bitch!" then swings her sword at Lotor again. Lotor blocks it then steps into reach of Merla and backhands her across the face. Merla stumbles backward and drops the sword before blacking out and falling to the ground.

Lotor stands over her, glaring down at her before turning away. He turns back to Allura to find her frantically shaking Keith. He walks over to her and grabs her arm, pulling her up to him, "It is time Allura."

Allura tries to pull away from him as he begins to drag her across the field, "Never! Let me go!"

Lotor stops and pulls her tight against him, "You are mine now!" and bends his head down forcing a kiss on her. When Allura tries to turn away he grabs her head and forces her to remain still as she screams against his mouth. He pauses when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up to feel a fist connecting with his jaw.

Keith grasps Allura and pushes her behind him as Lotor reels from the punch, "I would thank you to keep your filthy hands off of my wife you bastard." then pushes forward and does a spin kick at Lotor knocking him backward onto the ground.

Keith turns to Allura, "Run, get on the horse and get out of here!"

Allura shakes her head at him, "Not without you!"

Keith glares at her but turns back when he hears Lotor moan. He walks up to him and kicks him in the face, fully knocking him out. He walks back to Allura, taking her hand and heading back across the field, "Let's get out of here."

They stop when they hear Merla's voice, "Not so fast…"

Merla walks up to them and her eyes connect with Keith's. _Finish what you started my love…kill her!_

Keith smiles at her and releases Allura's arm to walk toward Merla, "Your mind tricks will no longer work you bitch." Merla begins to step backward away from him, _Stop! I order you to stop!_

Keith glares at her, "You have no more power over me." He grabs her and holds her by her throat, squeezing the air out of her. Allura runs up to them, "Keith, don't!"

Keith shifts his gaze from Merla to Allura, "She blew me out of the sky, brainwashed me and tried to have me kill you…"

Allura's eyes widen, "You have your memory back!"

Keith nods before he turns his gaze back to Merla, "She deserves to die."

Allura places her hand on his arm as she looks up into his face, "Not by you Keith…"

Keith looks away from Merla once more to study Allura's eyes. She releases his arm and caresses his cheek, "Please Keith…let's go home."

Keith looks away from her again back to Merla, "If you ever come back to Arus again, I promise I will finish this." then throws Merla away from him. Merla regains her balance and holds a hand to her throat as she watches Keith take Allura into his arms, walk over to his horse and mounts it with Allura sitting in front of him.

He looks back at Merla once more before he pushes the horse into a gallop and leaves the meadow.

Merla watches them go as she continues to try to draw in air. She coughs as Haggar walks onto the field, "Didn't go as planned?"

Merla glares at her, "You bitch! You sabotaged me!" She walks to where she had dropped her sword earlier and picks it up before starting to walk toward Haggar.

Haggar smiles evilly at her, "I warned you…beauty fades, evil lasts forever." Haggar turns her staff on Merla, making a wind come out of it that pushes Merla back onto the ground.

Merla gets to her feet again, glaring at Haggar, "I will pay you back for this you bitch."

Haggar laughs at her, "Robeast will finish what you started…" She disappears and reappears by Lotor. She touches his shoulder, waves her staff and both vanish.

Merla glares at the spot they vanished from and then looks up when she hears the roar of the robeast. She screams and jumps sideways, just getting out of the way of a giant foot as it comes down, the foot just missing her. Merla looks up as she watches the robeast take another step away from the meadow…heading toward the castle.

__________________________________________

Keith pushes the horse to go as fast as it can, "Come on!"

Allura hangs on tight to the pommel, "Keith, please! I feel like I'm going to slip off!"

Instantly one of Keith's arms comes around her, making her feel more secure, "Hang on tight Allura…we have to get back to the castle as fast as possible. This isn't over yet!"

Behind them they could hear the vocal scream from the robeast. Keith swears and pushes the horse to go faster, "We are almost there Allura, just another minute or two!" as the castle comes into view and Keith begins galloping across the bridge.

Keith pulls on the reins, stopping the horse once they enter the castle. A guard runs up and takes the reins as Keith hops off the horse, then reaches up to help Allura down. Once on the ground Keith holds her to him for a moment, "We have to get to castle control, but Allura I need to know… Was that the truth or did you just say you were pregnant to stop me?"

Allura smiles up into his eyes, "I'm pregnant…"

Keith returns her smile, gives her a quick kiss on the lips then pulls her along behind him as they run for castle control. As they enter the room, Lance and Sven turn to meet them with Lance yelling, "What the hell happened to checking in?"

Keith holds up his hand, "Later Lance, we need to launch. Haggar has let loose another one of her pets."

Lance stares wide eyed at him as Pidge walks up to them, "Keith?"

Keith smiles at the sixteen year old, "I'm back…all it took was Allura hitting me in the head with a rock."

Cat chuckles as Sven looks at Keith's forehead, "That explains the new bruise…"

Keith shakes his head at them, "Later guys…we need to take care of business." He looks at Sven, "I need you to take Blue lion." Behind him, Keith hears Allura inhale sharply as Sven raises an eyebrow at him then nods and heads for the tunnels as Coran raises the dais.

Keith turns around and places a hand on her abdomen, "You need to stay safe…" He kisses her once more then heads for tunnel one and Black lion.

Keith puts the key for the lion in and enjoys the sound of its roar as it stands and he takes off into the air, "Lance, status!"

Lance comes onto his video screen, "Robeast is one mile away from the castle…this one is going to be ugly."

A moment later Keith gets his first view of the robeast and grimaces at Lance's very basic but accurate description of what they were facing. The purple robeast had white long hair, three green eyes in its forehead, was 100 feet tall and had four arms. Each arm was holding a sword and it had knives pushing out of its knees.

Keith swears, "We need to form Voltron now!" He flies up in the formation, followed by the other lions managing to out race the missiles the robeast fired at them from cannons placed on its arms.

Keith lands Voltron in front of the robeast, "We need to take out some of its arms or we will be dead, lion head attack!" Keith pulls the harness over his head and locks it in place before hitting the button to send the four lion heads at the robeast. Green and Yellow manage to take out two of the arms as Red and Blue are hit away by the robeast.

Keith cringes as he hears Lance and Sven yell as the blades make contact with the lion heads, "Everyone back!" Then as the robeast tries to descend on him while the heads were still detached, he yells, "Electro Force Cross!" and sends Voltron's cross at the robeast, hitting it between its three eyes with it.

The robeast screams in pain as the heads reattach, "Form blazing sword!"

Keith rushes Voltron forward and manages to cut another arm away but yells as an electric shock goes through Voltron when the robeast's remaining sword hits Voltron in the chest. Pidge fires proton missiles from Green's mouth right into the robeast's face forcing it to step back.

Keith rushes the robeast once more, this time managing to cut the robeast in half with the sword. He pulls Voltron back as the robeast slides apart before exploding. He lets out a sigh of relief, "Well done team! Sven, Lance…you guys alright?"

Sven swears, "The hit from that sword hurt like hell…my ears are still ringing…"

Lance laughs a self-depreciating laugh, "That is nothing compared to how my ears are going to ring after Cat yells at me for getting hit."

Hunk and Pidge break into laughter as Keith and Sven share a look, as married men they know their own wives are bound to have a few words to say to them about their injuries as well. Keith sighs, "Let's get back to the castle…I'm beginning to get a headache."

Pidge laughs, "After being hit in the head with a rock; that is to be expected."

Hunk joins Pidge in laughing as Keith grimaces. Sven watches Keith through his monitor, "What happened?"

Keith meets his eyes, "Later…this is a story I only want to tell once." Sven nods then they separate and fly the lions back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Thanks again to the ladies that help me out with proofing, hole finding and motivation in general - BlueLionSTL, CMS & Wade Wells. I promise I will get to work on the next story!!

Enjoy the final chapter. Let me know what you think of the story.

Mertz

__________________________________________

Keith exits the launch tunnel to find Allura right in front of him. As soon as his feet touches the floor she rushes him, wrapping her arms around him, "Are you alright?"

Keith breathes in her scent as he returns the hug, "I'm fine Allura." He pulls back from her to smile at her, "Except for a headache…"

Allura blushes, causing Keith to laugh at her. He pulls her tight to him again and whispers in her ear, "I love you …"

"Hey you two, get a room!"

Keith rolls his eyes as he pulls away from Allura to face a smiling Lance. Sven walks up to Lance and elbows him, "Leave them alone…" then turns his gaze to Keith, "So what happened out on the picnic?"

Keith sighs and looks down at Allura, "You are going to have to help me with some of it…since I was out cold for a while." Allura smiles up at him so he looks back at the group gathering in front of him, "Merla has been brainwashing me in my sleep for the last several days."

Romelle gasps as even Allura looks up shocked into Keith's face. He turns his head and kisses her forehead before he continues, "At the time I didn't remember it or I should say I couldn't remember it. She planted the "idea" in my head to take Allura out of the castle today."

He grimaces before he continues, "We barely got there when Merla came out and took over my mind. I could not break her hold." He puts his arm around Allura, pulling her close to him again as his voice becomes a mere whisper, "She ordered me to kill Allura and I couldn't deny her."

Allura reaches up with her hand and caresses Keith's cheek when he can't go on. She looks at the group, "He pulled a knife out of his boot and was walking toward me with it." She looks up at Keith again as he closes his eyes and shudders as he relives it then looks back at the group, "I managed to get through to him when I told him I was pregnant."

The entire group gasps with Romelle calling out, "Are you?"

Allura smiles and nods then holds up her hand to stop them, "Yes, but we can come back to that. The news managed to break through to Keith enough that he begged me to stop him. I found a rock in the field and hit him in the forehead with it when he got close enough to me, knocking him out."

She reaches up and touches Keith's face again in apology before turning back, "Merla came across the field with her sword to kill me herself when Lotor showed up and stopped her."

Lance whistles, "The one time any of us will be ever thankful to Lotor for anything…"

Allura nods, "He knocked out Merla then tried to drag me away." She looks back up at Keith smiling at him, "Happily Keith came to and knocked out Lotor." She touches Keith's face again, "That is when we got out of there and came back to the castle."

Keith looks down at her as she leaves out the part of Merla rising again. Allura leans up and kisses his cheek in reassurance before facing the group, "You know the rest."

Sven raises his eyebrows as the group takes a collective breath, "Thank God you are both safe."

Keith puts a hand to his head as the pounding intensifies, "As much as I would love to stand here and talk about this some more, I think I need to go lie down."

Allura touches his face before turning back to Coran, "Coran, call Dr. Gorma please!"

Keith moves his hand to look at her, "I'm fine Allura."

Allura shakes her head at him then berates him, "I don't care what you say Keith. You will be checked over by Dr. Gorma."

Keith stares open mouthed at the stubborn look on her face as Lance cracks up laughing, "Yup…whipped."

__________________________________________

That night Merla paces her room after her bath. She stops in front of her mirror and once again examines the bruises on her cheek and throat. _Damn them…damn them all to hell!_

She turns away from the mirror, walks to a nearby dresser, picks up the vase on it and throws it at the mirror shattering it. She throws off her bathrobe and walks nude to her closet. She pulls out a black velvet gown and slides into it, allowing its softness to soothe her.

She walks to her bed and hits the servant button, a mechanical voice answers, "Yes my Queen?"

"I wish to have my dinner brought to me after I sleep."

"Yes my Queen."

Merla releases the button then crawls under the covers and forces herself to relax and drift off to sleep. She awakens sometime later to find the room dark. Wondering what woke her she listens intently for a moment before deciding she must have been dreaming and closes her eyes again. She starts and gasps when she feels metal against her throat.

"Shhhh…we wouldn't want to attract any attention…"

Merla stays perfectly still as her bedside lamp turns on to reveal a figure dressed in black with a black hood. All she can see is a pair of emerald colored eyes staring down at her. The eyes narrow on her face, "This is a warning…the only warning you will receive."

Merla gasps as she feels the sharpness of the knife dig into her skin and then feels her blood running along her neck. She is breathing hard, "Warning?" then narrows her eyes in concentration, _You will release me…_

She can almost see the figure smile through the mask, "Yes…a warning. If you ever attempt to kill anyone on Planet Arus again I will come back and finish this. When I am done with you the people who find you will wonder if you were even a woman."

Merla's eyes widen in fear as the figure lets out a low chuckle, "Don't think for a moment you would be safe from me… I can find you anywhere. You will spend what's left of your miserable life looking over your shoulder, wondering when I will come for you."

With that the light turns off again and Merla sighs in relief when she feels the knife leave her neck. She listens intently for a moment but hears nothing. She finally sits up in the bed and turns the light on to find the room empty.

Merla touches her throat then looks at her hand to find blood on her fingers. She inhales sharply, breathing hard as she looks over at the broken mirror and her shattered image as a tear slides down her cheek.

__________________________________________

Keith awakens early the next morning to find Allura sitting up in bed, nude, watching him. She smiles at him, "Good morning. How's your head?"

Keith stretches and yawns as Allura runs a hand over his chest before he answers, "Much better."

"Good…" she leans over him to move the hair away from his bruised forehead, "Any pain?"

Keith gazes into her eyes and smiles at her persistence, "None worth complaining about."

She arches a brow at him making him laugh, "I'm fine Allura." He wraps his arms around her pulling her down to him, "How are you?"

Allura smiles at him, "Still waiting for you to keep your promise."

Keith looks at her confused, "What promise?"

Allura settles her body against his as her hand caresses him, "You promised to make it up to me for leaving me in a terrible state the day you went missing." then lowers her lips to his.

Keith laughs against her mouth before flipping her over and settling between her legs, "I suppose I had better fulfill that promise." then takes her bottom lip between his and nibbles on it.

Allura sighs as she runs her hands along his muscled back and then up into his hair, enjoying the silky feel of it. Keith smiles against her mouth before he lightly licks her lips then slides his mouth along her throat to tease the side of Allura's neck. Allura shivers as Keith nips the area under her ear then gasps when he licks the bite.

As Keith continues kissing her neck he slides his hand along her side before reaching up and massaging her breast causing Allura to arch her back, her breast filling his hand. Needing to taste more of her, he kisses his way down to her chest to work on her other breast and lightly nips the nipple before licking it. Allura gasps out Keith's name and moves her hips against him as her sensitive breasts respond to his attentions.

Keith smiles against her breast before taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking hard on it while he continues to tease the other nipple with his fingers. Unable to take any more of the torment Allura screams, "KEITH!" and arches her back while shoving her hips up against him.

Keith stops and looks up into her face, "Easy love…" and leans up to kiss her lips, "Relax…"

Allura sighs and relaxes her body as Keith kisses his way down her stomach. He pauses there and nuzzles it before placing a gentle kiss on it then moves his way down between her legs. He uses his fingers to part her folds before using his mouth to love her.

Allura throws her head back as the pleasure builds within her. She reaches down with her hands to grasp Keith's hair and pulls on it when she reaches climax with a shriek.

Keith pushes himself back up and kisses Allura, his tongue teasing her mouth until she responds by sucking on his tongue. He sighs against her mouth then pulls away from her. Allura looks at him confused until he smiles at her, "Trust me…"

Allura smiles at him as he kneels in front of her then pulls her body down to him. Keith pulls one of her legs up so it goes over his shoulder and then tucks the other one under his arm as he pushes into her. Keith places his hands on either side of her ribcage, his thumbs teasing the underside of her breasts as he thrusts in and out. Allura arches her back at his deep penetration then gasps when he pushes in even farther and groans out, "Keith…"

When the position keeps Keith from moving as fast as he needs to, he pulls her leg off of his shoulder and slides his legs back so he can use his knees to thrust faster. Allura cries out her climax as Keith continues to thrust. He leans down and takes her nipple back into his mouth and thrusts faster and faster until he feels Allura climax for a third time before he finally joins her.

Keith pulls out of Allura then lays down beside her before pulling her into his arms. Allura sighs against his chest, unable to find the energy to move. Keith kisses the top of her head, "I take it I fulfilled that promise?"

Allura moans, "And then some…" making Keith laugh.

__________________________________________

Later that afternoon Keith is sitting in his office working when he hears a knock at the door. He bids his visitor to enter then raises his eyebrows as Hunk, Pidge and Sven walk in. He attempts to smile at them, "What's going on?"

Hunk rubs the back of his head, "I know there has been a lot going on Keith…but do you remember that Lance is getting married tomorrow?"

Keith's eyes widen as he swears, "I forgot, dammit!"

Sven smiles at him, "He mentioned postponing his wedding for another month or so with everything that has been going on. I managed to talk him out of that one. But to keep things moving, as his best man…you are in charge of his bachelor party."

Keith rubs his eyes as he thinks, "It isn't like we can just take him down to the local bar here…"

Pidge starts laughing, "Poor Lance…no more lap dances."

Keith looks up sharply, "What did you say?"

Sven looks at Keith curiously as Pidge repeats himself. Keith starts laughing, "I just had a great idea come to me…"

__________________________________________

Lance leaves the bathroom after his shower to find Cat finishing dressing for dinner. He walks up behind her and gives her a hug as he inhales her scent, "You smell nice…"

Cat chuckles as she turns around in his arms. She looks up into his eyes as the smile leaves her face, "Are you alright love?"

Lance sighs as he sits down on the bed, "I'm fine…just not sure about tomorrow."

Cat sits down next to him, "I told you before handsome…if you feel we need to postpone it…"

Lance shakes his head as he takes her hand, "No, I want to marry you. It's just I don't know if Keith even remembers tomorrow is our wedding." He sighs again and mutters, "Not much has been said by anyone."

Cat smiles at him, then leans over to kiss his cheek, "Have a little faith in your friends love."

Lance lifts her hand up to kiss the back of it, "I don't deserve you…"

Cat smiles wickedly at him, "True…but I am one of the few people willing to put up with you…"

Lance chuckles then turns serious, "Where did you go last night?"

Cat raises an eyebrow at him, "What makes you think I went anywhere?"

Lance studies her closely before he speaks in a low tone, "Caitlin, I recall climbing into bed with you last night…then nothing until this morning except for a small pain in my neck." He glares at her, "You knocked me out, why?"

Cat smiles at him, "Are you sure you didn't sleep wrong on your neck love?"

Lance growls, "CAT!"

She rolls her eyes, "Fine…I went and had a chat with Queen Merla."

His eyes bulging out of his face, Lance yells, "YOU DID WHAT?"

Cat covers her eyes, "Quiet down handsome, you don't need to yell."

"Quiet down! Quiet down!" Lance stands and begins pacing the room, "You are telling me you went to Planet Doom, snuck into the castle to have a "chat" with Queen Merla and you think I don't have a right to yell?!" He turns back to glare at her again, "What the hell did you chat about Caitlin?"

Cat sighs as she watches him glare down on her, "Fine…it was more of a threat." She smiles dangerously at Lance, "If she is ever mental enough to come back here again, it is a threat I will carry out Lance."

Lance runs his hands through his hair, "I can't believe you…"

Cat stands and approaches him, wrapping her arms around him while pressing her body to his, "I'm a big girl handsome…I can take care of myself." She licks his lips while he continues to glare at her. She sighs, "Nothing happened Lance…take it easy."

Lance pulls her arms from around him as he stares into her eyes, "Let me be clear about one thing Caitlin. If you ever knock me out and do anything that stupid again I will find a way to put you over my knee and spank you."

Her emerald eyes flash as Cat purrs at him, "Sounds kinky…"

"CAITLIN!"

She groans then looks into his eyes, "Fine…I promise not to knock you out to do something like that again."

Lance nods, turns to walk to his dresser then stops and turns back around to stare at her, "You didn't promise not to do something that stupid again."

She smiles at him, "Nor will I…so don't ask." With that she walks up to him and kisses him on the lips before leaving the room. Lance looks up to the ceiling exasperated before giving up and walking over to his dresser.

__________________________________________

Lance walks into the dining room a short time later to find only the women present. The room is decorated in bows and flowers. He looks around curiously, "Where is everyone else?"

Cat smiles at him from the table as Allura approaches him, "It's girls night Lance. You and the rest of the men have been banished to the rec room." She leans up to kiss his cheek and then smiles mischievously at him, "Out."

Lance raises his eyebrows at her, looks at Cat who waves cheekily at him and sighs as he turns around to leave the room. He slowly walks down the hallway, feeling more like going back to his room than to face the guys in the rec room. He opens the door to the rec room to find a large circular table in the middle, a dinner buffet off to the side and another table with bottles on it.

"About time you got here!"

Lance looks up as Keith approaches him with a smile, "Welcome to your bachelor party." Hunk, Pidge and Sven follow him and start pounding Lance on the back as they pull him into the room. Lance looks around again, "Poker?"

Keith smiles, "Well…it is your favorite game right?" Lance smiles and nods as he rubs his hands together in anticipation. Sven laughs at him, "Alright, let's start losing our money to him already…"

__________________________________________

Two hours later in the dining room the ladies are laughing as Cat is opening her bridal shower gifts. Nanny sits with a smile on her face as Cat opens the gift from her, "I'm hoping you will like it Miss Caitlin."

Cat smiles at her as she pulls out a white lacy shawl, "Its wonderful Nanny. Thank you."

Nanny nods at her then rises and leaves the room. As soon as the door closes Allura pulls another box from under the table and hands it to Cat. Cat raises an eyebrow at her as she accepts the box, "Something you didn't want Nanny to see?"

Romelle starts laughing as Allura blushes before replying, "She wouldn't understand Cat…"

Her eyes dancing with laughter, Cat opens the box then lets out a deep sigh of appreciation as she pulls out a white satin nightgown. She stands and holds it in front of her. Long enough to almost reach the floor the nightgown is deep cut and sleeveless with beautiful lace around the breast area. She looks back at Allura and Romelle arching her brow, "I think Lance will appreciate this one more than I will…" Causing both Allura and Romelle to start laughing as Romelle gasps out, "That is the idea of that nightgown…"

Cat smiles wickedly at them as she puts the nightgown back in the box when Nanny returns with the dessert tray. After serving them the chocolate cake she made, Nanny wishes the ladies a good evening and leaves the room once more.

Romelle smiles at Cat before turning to Allura, "So this is the first we've had a chance to talk. How far along are you?"

Allura smiles as her hand drifts down to her still flat stomach, "A month and a half along."

Romelle smiles then sighs, "Well…I have you beat then."

Both Cat and Allura sit up straight in their chairs as Cat blurts out, "You're pregnant as well?"

Romelle laughs and smiles, "Yes, two months as of today. I found out about a week ago, but didn't want to say anything until I had told Sven."

Cat becomes quiet as Allura laughs, "How did he take the news?"

Romelle starts laughing even harder, "He sat on the bed talking to my stomach for an hour, in Norwegian!"

Allura laughs as Cat smiles then looks up at the clock, "Well ladies…I'm going to head for bed. Tomorrow is going to be an exhausting day." Allura and Romelle wish her a good night as Cat rises, picks up the boxes with her gifts in them and leaves the room.

__________________________________________

Keith groans as he throws in his cards while Lance pulls in the last of Keith's chips. Lance laughs at him, "You never were any good at poker Keith…"

Keith shakes his head at him then finishes off his drink, "Which is why I don't normally play."

Sven laughs as he throws in his cards as well, "I don't think any of us can beat Lance…"

Pidge smiles and then looks up at the clock. He nudges Keith, "Time for his gift…"

Lance looks at them curiously, "What gift?"

Keith smiles at him, "Hunk, Pidge, do your thing!"

Lance arches his brow at Keith then yells when he feels Hunk grab him while Pidge ties him down to the chair. Lance turns his head toward Keith, "What the hell?"

Sven laughs as Keith stands up before answering him, "Since you are joining the realms of the married men and we know how much you love lap dances, we have hired a special lady to give you your last lap dance."

Lance's eyes go wide, "No freakin way Keith…"

Keith smiles wickedly as he walks behind Lance to tie a blindfold on him. He almost laughs as Lance begs, "Keith you can't do this to me…Cat will kill me." He pats Lance on the shoulder, "Enjoy yourself buddy…" then starts laughing as he follows the others out of the room while Lance continues to yell at them.

Lance swears as the laughter dies away with the closing of the rec room door, _Shit…how am I going to get out of this one…_ He hears music start then stiffens when he feels a warm hand caress his cheek before she sits astride on his lap, rubbing her chest against his as she leans in to blow in his ear.

Lance withholds a groan then begs, "Miss…please don't do this to me… I have a fiancée that just won't understand and when I say she is lethal, I am not kidding."

He hears a musky chuckle then the weight on his lap leaves for a moment before he feels her bottom rubbing against his groin and he lets out a small groan as his body reacts, "Please don't do this…" then feels her hair tickling his nose as she leans back against him, holding his thighs while moving against him.

He feels brief relief as she stands up only to feel her sit back astride him and begin unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers caressing his chest as she goes. He pulls up on the chair trying to loosen the knots as he swears, "I'm a dead man…"

He hears that chuckle again, then feels her push her groin against his as she wraps her fingers in his hair and rubs her body up along his until his face is even with her breast. She pulls on the back of his head, forcing his face into her breasts as she continues to move her lower body against him.

Lance can't help releasing a groan as his hard-on becomes painful and mumbles against her, "God help me…please stop!"

He feels her sit back down on his lap and then nuzzle his neck before a familiar voice whispers to him, "Should I put you out of your misery handsome?"

"CAT!"

She laughs her normal musical laugh as she pulls the blindfold off of his face and then kisses him, her tongue stroking his. Lance glares at her once she pulls back, "Keith that bastard! When the hell did you two plan this one?"

Cat smiles at him as she wraps her fingers back into his hair, "Oh…he asked me this afternoon. Pidge had made some comment to him about how you used to love lap dances when you were at the Academy and he wanted to give you one for your party."

Lance swears, "Alright, jokes over. Untie me."

Cat raises an eyebrow at him, "When I have you at my mercy? Not on your life handsome…"

"Cat…" Lance glares at her, "Untie me…"

Cat smiles wickedly at him, "No…" She licks his lips as she pushes his shirt off of his shoulders, leaving it dangling at his wrists. She caresses his chest as she moves her hips against him again. Lance groans, "Are you trying to kill me?"

She pauses as she stares into his dark eyes, "How about a sweet death?"

Lance raises an eyebrow at her as she leans forward to nuzzle his neck while her fingers work his belt and unbuttons his jeans. He inhales as she frees him from his jeans and fondles him. He grits his teeth, "Cat…can't…hold…"

She stops fondling him and leans forward to kiss his lips. She stands and removes the teddy she is wearing then impales herself on him with a moan. Lance groans as he pushes his face into her neck, kissing it.

Cat wraps her legs around Lance and the chair, their chests touching as Cat begins to move against him. Lance continues to moan as Cat moves slowly against him, "Cat…please…"

Cat kisses his mouth, briefly nibbling on his bottom lip, "What do you want handsome?" as she continues to move slowly.

Lance pleads, "Untie me…"

Staying joined to him Cat leans backward against his legs and quickly unties his legs. She pulls herself back up and reaches down to untie his hands. Once free Lance finishes pushing his shirt off, wraps his hands under her bottom to stand with her and lays her down on the poker table, then starts pounding into her.

Cat pulls his face down to her to kiss him, her tongue warring with his for possession of the kiss. She arches her back as she feels herself reaching climax and cries out Lance's name as she tightens her legs around him to hold him in place. Lance pushes his face into her neck as he rides out her orgasm then groans as he joins her.

Cat sighs as she runs her finger through his hair, "How was your lap dance?"

Lance chokes on a laugh before he pulls his face from her neck to gaze at her, "That was cruel Cat…"

Cat's musical laughter fills the air as Lance pulls away from her. He pulls his jeans back into place then tightens his belt as Cat sits up on the table still smiling at him. Lance doesn't look at her as he grabs his shirt off the floor and puts his arms through it before facing her, his face carefully neutral. The smile leaves her face as she slides off of the table and walks up to him, "Are you angry?"

"Yes…No…I don't know…" as he turns away from her and runs a hand through his hair, agitated. Cat wraps her arms around him and kisses the back of his neck, "Sorry love…I thought you would enjoy it."

She feels Lance stiffen as he chokes out, "I did…that's the problem."

Confused, Cat lets go of Lance to walk around to face him, "I don't understand Lance."

Lance sighs as he runs his hand through his hair again, "Cat, don't you see…it bothered me to think another woman could turn me on like that."

Finally understanding Cat smiles at him, "Love…even if you didn't know it was me, your body knew." She kisses him tenderly as she wraps her arms around him, pressing her body against his and causing him to groan. She smiles against his lips, "I love you handsome."

Lance shudders as his body reacts to her, "Dammit woman, you are going to be the death of me." He pulls her tight against him and deepens the kiss, teasing Cat with his tongue until she whimpers. He pulls up, "Let's get back to our room…where I can punish you properly for torturing me like that."

Cat laughs against his mouth and pulls away from him. She walks over and grabs her robe from where she discarded it earlier. She belts it into place before taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

__________________________________________

Lance awakens the next morning to find Cat gone and a note on her pillow. He sighs as he wipes the sleep out of his eyes to read the note. _See you at the church handsome…love you._ He smiles at the note then decides he better get up and moving.

He walks into the dining room to find the only one present is Keith. His anger bursts out of him as he growls at him, "You bastard!"

Keith looks up at Lance smiling, "Good morning to you too. What? Didn't enjoy your lap dance?"

Lance glares at Keith as he sits down at the table, "You asshole, you knew what I was thinking."

Keith starts laughing, "That Cat was going to kill you when she found out?"

Lance shakes his head at him, "I can't believe you did that to me!"

Keith finishes chuckling then holds up his hand to stop Lance from berating him any further, "Come on Lance, you know damn well that Cat wouldn't have killed you. She would have killed me for bringing another woman near you."

Lance sits back in his chair grumbling to himself as Keith finishes his coffee. Keith looks at him, "Alright Lance, I'm sorry. It was an evil trick to play on you." He smiles at him, "There. Feel better?"

Lance eyes Keith with extreme dislike, "No, and I will get even with you, you bastard."

Keith rolls his eyes at him as Hunk walks into the room and begins asking Lance about his lap dance. Keith starts laughing as Lance answers by telling Hunk to go to hell.

Keith stands to see to his other duties before the wedding, "Lance, eat your breakfast so we can get down to the church in an hour. There is some paperwork you need to sign before the ceremony." Keith chuckles again as Lance flips him off for an answer and walks out of the room.

__________________________________________

Late that afternoon Lance stands near the altar with Keith beside him, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Keith smiles at him as he fidgets with his jacket, "Calm down Lance…"

Lance takes a deep breath but before he can respond the music starts. He watches as Allura walks down the aisle toward him in a simple emerald, form fitting bridesmaid dress that hugs her curves before flowing to the floor. Her blond hair is swept up in a French twist, with soft curls lying along her neck. She is carrying a bouquet of white roses and smiles first at Keith, then at Lance as she reaches the dais and stands across from them.

Lance manages to return Allura's smile then faces the back of the church as Coran escorts Cat down the aisle. His breath catches in his throat as he takes in her appearance. Dressed in a sleeveless, low cut, form fitting ivory gown, the fabric ripples along her upper body and hips then flows to the floor, a short train behind her. The top of her hair is pulled back from her face, held in place by a tiara, her long veil the same length of her dress, a tendril of her curly, long red hair lying across her chest.

Cat's emerald eyes meet his as she comes to a stop in front of him and smiles at him. Coran places Cat's hand within in Lance's and then walks to his seat in the front pew. Cat continues to smile at Lance as he places her hand in the crook of his elbow and finishes escorting her to the front of the dais where the priest is awaiting them.

Romelle sits next to Sven in the front pew, her hand within his as they watch the ceremony. She lays her head on his shoulder as the priest asks Lance and Cat to kneel in front of him for the blessing. She sits up wide eyed, almost chokes and whispers to Sven, "What is on Lance's shoes?"

Sven's body is shaking with laughter as he hears the murmuring going on around him. He feels Romelle elbow him as she whispers frantically, "Who did that to Lance's shoes?" Sven finally gets his silent laughter under control before answering Romelle, "Old Earth custom Romelle…"

Romelle gasps, "But who wrote the words "Save Me" on the bottom of his shoes Sven!"

Sven looks over to Hunk and Pidge, who are almost laughing uncontrollably before he whispers back to Romelle, "I think I have an idea…"

They stand as Lance and Cat face the crowd and the priest announces them as Mr. and Mrs. Lance McClain. Cat smiles at Allura as they walk past her, down the aisle, and out of the church. Lance helps Cat up into the waiting open air carriage to take them back to the castle. He climbs up beside her while the force catches up with them to throw rice at the carriage as Lance gathers the reins and snaps them at the horse. Cat sits back in the seat and sighs as Lance drives the carriage back to the castle.

He turns his head and looks at her smiling, "You look beautiful."

Cat returns his smile as she reaches out with her hand to caress his cheek. Lance turns his face to kiss the palm of her hand before looking into her emerald eyes, "I love you Mrs. McClain."

Cat can't quit smiling as she sighs, "I love you too handsome. Now watch the bloody road."

Lance laughs as he puts his attention back to driving the horse.

__________________________________________

Cat sighs as she sits down to rest at an empty table. Tired but exhilarated, they have managed to get through the receiving line and dinner. Shortly they would be performing their first dance as husband and wife.

She looks up as Allura and Romelle sit down across from her. Allura smiles at her, "Enjoying yourself?"

Cat nods then grimaces as she pushes her feet out in front of her, "These bloody heels are starting to kill me though."

Romelle laughs at her, "So take them off."

Cat raises an eyebrow at her, "Not until after the dance, I'm afraid Lance would step on my toes." making Romelle and Allura break out in laughter.

Keith looks across the room when he hears the laughter. He nudges Sven, "There is trouble if I have ever seen it." Sven looks at Keith confused before following his line of sight and then nods, "Yes, the three of them together is a recipe for trouble."

Hearing their comments, Lance walks up to them and adds, "Question is, who is the ring leader?" Sven and Keith answer at the same time, "Cat…" Lance laughs and shakes his head at them before walking away to find his wife.

She smiles at his approach as he bows before her, "A dance beautiful?"

Cat nods as Lance helps her rise and then walks her out onto the dance floor. The orchestra starts a waltz and Cat sighs as Lance twirls her around the floor. She leans closer to him, "How much longer do we have to stay?"

Lance chuckles in her ear, "Anxious for your wedding night?"

Cat snorts, "More like I want this damn dress off, it is a blasted uncomfortable thing."

Lance laughs at her, "Good thing I have a tough hide or that could have been quite the blow to my ego."

Cat snorts in his ear again, "I don't think anything could damage your ego handsome."

Lance waltzes them around the floor then manages to reach the door as the music ends. He pulls back from Cat with a smile, turns to the room and announces, "Good night." Then grabs her hand and leads her out of the room to applause.

Cat laughs as they walk down the hallway. She pulls back on his hand after a few steps, "Help me Lance…"

Lance looks at her curiously as she bends down to try to undo the buckles on her shoes. He grabs her when she almost falls, "Let me do that…"

He bends down in front of her and unbuckles her shoes as she hangs onto his shoulder. She finishes stepping out of them with a sigh of relief as Lance stands with them in his hand, "Feel better?"

Cat smiles at him, "Much…let's go before we are discovered."

Lance laughs at her as they rush down the hall to their room. As they walk into the room Lance pulls her to him for a kiss. Cat returns the kiss then pulls away from him. Lance raises an eyebrow at her before she turns around, giving him her back, "Unzip my dress for me please."

Lance unzips her dress and begins kissing her neck as his hands come around her to caress her body as the dress falls to her hips. She pulls away from him again, "Relax handsome…we have all night."

Lance tries to pull her to him again, but she puts up a hand to stop him, "I have a surprise for you…but you have to give me a few minutes." Lance groans as she smiles at him then walks into the bathroom, closing the door.

Shaking his head in a mixture of frustration and bemusement, Lance pulls off his jacket and proceeds to undress. Once nude he walks over to the bed and pulls down the covers before sitting on it. A moment later the bathroom door opens and Cat reenters the bedroom wearing the white nightgown from Allura, her red hair tumbling around her. Lance half stands as his eyes go wide with appreciation, Cat smiles at him as she walks up to him. Lance stands in front of her as his eyes rake over her, "My God you are beautiful."

Cat laughs at him, "Like this nightgown do you?"

Lance makes a sound in his throat in the affirmative as his hands go up her arms caressing her. Cat steps closer to him and lightly kisses his lips, "So what do you have for me?"

Lance groans as he shifts to her neck and kisses it as his hands grasp the straps of the nightgown and pushes them down her arms, exposing her upper body. Cat laughs as she feels his hands push the gown off her hips, "So much for that…"

Smiling into her face, Lance picks up Cat and places her on the bed before lying down on top of her and kissing her. Cat shifts her legs so Lance ends up between them as she returns his kiss, her fingers wrapping into his hair.

Running his hand along her side, Lance moves his hand to her breast and begins caressing it as he slides down her body to take her other nipple in his mouth. Cat arches her back to push her breasts up more into Lance's hand and mouth then whimpers with wanting as Lance sucks hard on her breast.

Shifting his body, he releases his hold on her other breast to guide himself into her. Sighing with the feeling of completion, Cat raises her hips to meet Lance's as he thrusts into her. Lance raises himself back up to kiss Cat as he pushes faster, his tongue mimicking the movement of their lower bodies.

Cat runs her hands down his back to hold onto his muscled buttocks, urging Lance to move faster. Obliging her, he gathers Cat into his arms and increases the speed of his thrusts until he feels her climax. He continues to thrust, latching onto her neck until he finds his release with a deep sigh.

Feeling Cat relax under him, Lance shifts himself around until he is on his back with Cat lying across his chest. He strokes her hair as her fingers tease his side. He shifts as she hits a ticklish spot, his hand quickly grabbing hers to stop it, causing her to chuckle. Cat shifts slightly so she can look up into his face, "I love you Lance."

Lance smiles at her, "I love you too Caitlin McClain."

She studies his eyes for a moment before leaning up and whispering into his ear. Lance pulls her back from him, looking wide eyed at her before he exclaims, "You're what!?"


End file.
